


My perception (OUAT FanFiction)

by MDLAY



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Canon Related, Character, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, Fiction, Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, POV Alternating, Relationship(s), Sad, last left off
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 37,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDLAY/pseuds/MDLAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because I am going through show withdrawal, I decided to write what happens next.</p><p>The scene starts off basically where the show ended (sort of), Marian has returned, Robin and his family are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Marian's Return

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first FanFiction EVER. (any feedback is welcome)  
> This is written so that you can sort of see, how a moment can be perceived and experienced differently by the diff. characters.   
> Though as I continue writing it's sort of developing differently than I originally planed. Sorry.

REGINA

She stood with disbelief flashing across her eyes, like this might be a bad dream, as if this déjà vu was a trick her subconscious was playing, however this lurid surreal nightmare was actually happening.

She stared at the happy couple and could feel her heart break. The smiling faces that only moments ago had been beaming up at her.

For a second she was reminded of the pain her own sister felt. Seeing the life that belonged to another, knowing it would never be hers, enviously wishing it could be her in this picturesque image.

"y-you. You did this?" her voice breaking as she turned to look at Emma

"I just wanted to save her life" Emma spoke softly before looking up at Regina.

"You're just like your mother" Then with a surge of strength fueled by a familiar anger her voice rang clear "Never thinking of consequences."

"I didn't know" Emma replied apologetically.

"of course you didn't" [Idiot] "well you just better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back"

She felt the familiar surge of anger, a resentment that forged every muscle in her being into a trembling fury.

Finally taking a moment to look outside of herself and the imposing image before her, she glanced around to notice the scrutiny in the eyes of the townsfolk present.

Taking a moment, she looks down and checks in her emotions to compose herself, she forces a smile onto her face. And cautiously moves towards the happily reunited family.

"Marian, I am Regina" she gestures with an outreached hand. Being careful to look the other woman in the eyes and not to look anywhere else. Making sure not to look at Robin, or Rolland or anyone else. In doing so, she missed the look of realization and fear that quickly flashed Robin Hoods eyes.

Marian wearily stared down the former queen, unsure if she should take the hand stretched out before her, lest suddenly it turn into a serpent to strike her.

As the former queen begins to withdraw her hand, but never withdrawing the carefully painted smile, a smaller hand reaches out and grabs her.

Rolland grabs her hand as he jumps up and down. "Look my momma, my momma, look my momma!" He smiles brightly still jumping unable to contain his excitement, "see my momma!"

She feels a piercing pain in her chest, and forces to stop producing the moisture that threatens to escape her eyes, her smile never wavering.

She lowered her body to make eye contact with the child, "I can see that dear, and I know that you and your..." a seconds pause before she can finish the sentence that she is painfully producing "your family are very happy to be reunited, I am glad, but you all have a lot to catch up on."

She smiles fondly at the boy, knowing that this is likely goodbye. Goodbye to Robin, goodbye to Rolland, goodbye to second chances, goodbye to the glimmer of light that filled her dark recesses with hope. Brushing his hair with her hand, she said the inevitable words, "goodbye".

As she stood, once again being very aware of the eyes that studied her. Eyes that seemed to be waiting for a puff of purple smoke, and an evil glare. Her own eyes softened, sadness beginning to creep up, and slowly her smile so carefully painted disappeared, leaving only an emotionless mask.

She sauntered over to the booth where the newly expanded Charming family had sat.

Sitting by Snow and the infant Neal, she looked sideways at Snow, "like mother like daughter" a wan smile spread across her face after uttering the sentence. "congratulations on the christening, though I would love to stay and plot your daughters torture and ultimate demise, I am afraid I must leave now, the odd looks from the peasantry are aggravating me." she inhaled deeply before looking around at the clock and then the door, "And I have yet another remembrance to prepare."

She briskly stood, and with a feigned confidence walked out of the eatery.

...

As she stood outside the gate of Granny's Diner, [you better hope to hell, that you didn't bring anything else back ...] the moment replayed in her mind. on a loop. Broken only by the sound of a door opening, letting out the hushed murmurs of rabble filling the diner. She froze for a second unsure of her next move. She could magically reappear in her bedroom, or she could confront who ever dared provoke her, she could ignore whoever it was and walk away with a confident stride, or she could turn and kill the idiot behind her.

"Mom?" the voice made her knees weak and placed a small ripple of warmth in her heart.

She turned to see her son. "Henry, darling its cold out here, go back in, enjoy the party" The boy rushed to her and hugged her. The warmth she felt this time filled the entirety of her torso. She kissed the top of his head as she hugged him tightly.

The boy looked up at her with pleading eyes. "She didn't mean it, don't punish my family again"

Again she felt an overwhelming sadness come over her. "Darling, I don't know what you or anyone else is thinking, but I can assure you it is not my intention to punish anyone tonight"

His eyes seemed to be searching looking for something. [searching for the Evil] she thought.

"Mom?" his voice pleading.

"I promised you that I would do better. That for you, I would be better." [Whatever I say or do, will I ever convince you?] she thought as she looked into the sweet boys pleading eyes. "Why don't you go back in, everyone in there is celebrating, currently I don't have much to celebrate. Go home with Emma tonight, and tomorrow you can come home with me." She brushed his hair, similarly to how she had brushed Rolland's hair not long ago.

The young boy looked up at his mother, unsure of leaving her, unsure of staying with her, unsure if his fears were reasonable. He smiled at her, briefly hugging her tighter before turning back to the Diner.

[Alone. Again. As always.] She felt the cold of the night air [it's colder than usual] she noticed the darkness of the road towards home and turned to see where her car was parked in the brightly lit parking lot. [Why step away from what I've always known? From what has always been there to greet me, to engulf me.] The cold night air dried away any wetness emerging from her eyes. She turned on her heals and began the trek home, walking towards the darkness.

 

 EMMA

"Well you better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back" pity for the woman speaking struck Emma. Sadly looking at the pain she caused as she heard the words come from Regina's mouth. And then a slight hesitation, at what the Mayor could have had possibly meant with these words.

A mixture of horror and guilt slowly spread across her being. But with a quick glance at the  sudden composure Regina contained, she wondered if her own guilt wasn't blowing this out of proportion.

 [No. She is faking it. She was so happy, and I ended it, that can't be a sincere smile] her thoughts were interrupted by a hand squeezing her shoulder.

She turned her head slightly to look up at reassuring blue eyes.

"You did the right thing love." Killian whispered into her ear. She closed her eyes for an instance. She could feel his hot breath brushing her hair as he did.

She looked on at the happy couple, and at Regina approaching them. She felt her own body tense, ready for the fight she would have to break up, for the magical shield she would have to place on the family. Ready for the shit to hit the fan.

Then her son Henry approached her and timidly asked "What's going on? Who's that with mom?" and suddenly she realized something [if Regina goes back to evil, she will take it out on this family, it will be my fault if Henry loses his mom.] She looks away from her son feeling the guilt slowly gather in her throat. Looking at Regina and her meeting with the family.

Noticing the small child jumping up and down with excitement, watching the interaction between the mayor and the child. [That's how she strokes Henry's hair, she must have also loved Rolland. What have I done?]

She reaches out and holds her own sons arm. Looking at him unable to produce the words as she notices Regina step into the booth with Snow.

Searching his face she takes in a breath and begins "That is Robin Hoods wife, I...I brought her back from the past. She was in the dungeon with me and" cut off by Hooks clear confident voice "Your mother saved her life, but in order not to break the time continuum she brought her with us."

Henry looked up at Killian, then at his birthmother. "So, mom is alone again?" and with that they notice that Regina is no longer in the diner.

"I should go check on your mom kid."

"No wait, I'll go, I don't want you to get hurt." worry filling his eyes, at what this situation could bring about.

"He is right love, undoubtedly we will once again have to brace against the Evil Queens wrath" Killian then holds her, looking into her eyes, hoping to reassure her.

She held him tightly then. [I have love] looking back into his blue eyes, with a feeling of ease settling her tense muscles. Placing her head on his chest breathing in the scent of leather and spices. Feeling relief she sighed happily, only before another guilty realization spread through her conscious mind. [I have love, and I've taken someone else's... I have a second chance to be happy and in love, and I have ripped away the second chance of someone else] she closed her eyes tightly, burring her head deeper into the pirates chest.

"Emma are you okay?" a soft feminine voice asked from behind

She turned to see her mother. Snow looking nervously at her daughter.

"Emma, I know what happened, you did the right thing. You saved a woman's life, you reunited her with her family. That child has his mother again." Snow caressed her daughters hair, hoping her words would bring comfort to the distress in Emma's face.

"Yea I know. But, what about Regina? What if what I did..." she couldn't finish the sentence, afraid to even finish the thought.

As the diner door opened and closed with a thump. She had the sudden realization that the diner had gone very quiet. The room was filled with whispered mutterings from all present. Eyes darting from the reunited family, to the features of the savior, and to the door where Henry was now entering through.

"Um ma, I think I'm with you tonight. I think my mom needs some time alone" Henry spoke not looking up from the ground, hands buried in his pocket, and a redness to his nose attributed to the cold outside.

"Yea, kid. I was hoping you could be with your mom tonight, but I'm glad you're gonna be with me." she gave her son a small smile, stroking his arm hoping to elicit his eyes away from the floor and onto her.

"I'm gonna sit with gramps and baby Neal, call me when it's time to leave" hurriedly he went over to his charming grandfather and baby uncle.

"Emma, don't worry about Regina she just needs some time alone. I don't think she really means any of her threats." Snows voice was softer than needed be, but it made sense with all the whispers they could hear around them.

"Wait! What?!" Alarm ringing in Emma's voice. All eyes turn to look in her direction. She tries to shield her face with her hand. And continues in a hushed voice "What threats? Should we keep an eye on Marians safety? Is there anything we should be seriously worried about?"

"No, no. Emma, I don't think we need to alarm ourselves just yet, I... I am not sure but I think we are ok for now, maybe we should just keep an eye on her as a precaution." Snow added timidly

[it's all my fault, I went back, I screwed with the events in time, What if we have to deal with her Evil Majesty all over again?] as if answering her own question she quickly said "If Regina goes back to evil, then we will be here to stop her."

"Hey kid! come on, were going home" She reached out a hand so that her son could get to her, gave a nod to her mother, and to Hook. Leading Henry back out the door.

Hook grabs Emma by the shoulder before she can make a clear get away. "Wait, Swan, meet me tomorrow at the docks, so we can talk about us, and where this relationship is going." She silently smiles curtly at him before starting to exit.

 

SNOW

Beaming down at the little bundle of joy in her arms. Scanning the little face, relishing all of her sons soft features.

"He is perfect isn't he?" Her husband beamed at her as he took in the sight of his wife and their newborn. "I always knew we would end up here some day, our family finally everyone together, and happy, finally we have peace" His soft eyes never leaving the serene image of his wife holding their son. "Everything has been settled, now all we have to do is worry about what the future holds for our larger family" Smiling brightly as she looked up at him with loving eyes.

Just then Ruby came by, leaning on the edge of the booth "Hey David, I need some help with the shipment that made it in this week. Could you?"

"Sure, um honey I'll be right back" A gallant smile spread across his face before leaving.

Soon after there seemed to be some sort of commotion, with people hugging. And then she could hear Regina's voice cutting through very clearly "Never thinking of consequences" Regina continued to talk with her daughter Emma but this time she couldn't make out what they were saying.

Snow turned to look at her grandson sitting across her, then at the scene unfolding before her. Regina had rapidly gone from stern to a carefully sculpted smile on her face, and she approached the people hugging. Henry stood to walk towards his mom and try to figure out what was going on.

Snow watched as Regina was denied a handshake with her outstretched hand. Still Robins little boy jumped up to greet her hand, soon Regina crouched to talk to the happy little boy with bouncing energy. Snow sat observing how her stepmother caressed the top of his head lovingly. She held her own son slightly tighter, feeling his full weight in her arms. As she looked down at her sweet bundle of joy, breathing in his soft delicate baby scent, she notices that Regina has sauntered in besides her.

Monitoring Regina's face, she noticed that the smile was no longer sculpted onto her face, instead she could see an aura of sadness. Suddenly she realized what was going on. [oh Regina, you poor thing.] as if she could hear her thoughts Regina turned and gave her a sideways look, "like mother like daughter."

She noticed a weak smile barely covering her lips, and again her stepmother spoke "congratulations on the christening," then her voice turned, as if attempting sarcasm but failing to get the message across "though I would love to stay and plot your daughters torture and ultimate demise, I am afraid I must leave now," Then with bitterness "the odd looks from the peasantry are aggravating me." Snow heard a deep sad sigh erupt from Regina's mouth, just as she darted a glance at the door, "And I have yet another remembrance to prepare."

[a remembrance? Is it the anniversary of her father's death? of Daniel? Cora?] A small surge of fear trickled up her spine, she remembered the black spot in her own heart. And with that thought baby Neal began to struggle with her tight grasp.

She didn't have time to look up at Regina to see if there was malice in her eyes. While in her own thoughts the other woman had gotten up and left. The murmurs of the people within the eatery so blatantly gossiping about what had just happened.

Just then her husband walked in, with slight confusion he asked "What's going on? Why is everything so quiet?"

Snow scooted out of the booth and handed the infant to him. "Give me a minute."

She turned to see her daughters head on the pirate suitors chest. She knew she had to comfort her daughter. This situation looked bad, but surely it was nothing they should fret over right now.

Coming up from behind her daughter, she asked in a soft voice "Emma are you okay?" She could see the guilt and the sadness that was sweeping her daughters features. [oh Emma, don't look so sad, please, I did the same thing, I did it worse, it will all be ok] but the words that came out of her mouth did not mirror the ones in her mind.

"Emma, I know what happened, you did the right thing. You saved a woman's life, you reunited her with her family. That child has his mother again." she spoke quickly, trying desperately to convince her daughter, hoping that the sadness would wear away from her daughters features.  Snow caressed her daughters hair, desperately looking into her eyes, wishing she could chase away the same pain she once felt.  

Emma replied, still unconvinced, still restless and guilty by what had just transpired "Yea I know. But, what about Regina? What if what I did..." The diner door opened before Emma could finish her sentence. A rush of ice cold air flowing into the establishment.

The door closed with a thump, as Henry walked back in. His nose bright red from what was obviously the cold night air stinging his face. "Um ma, I think I'm with you tonight. I think my mom needs some time alone" Henry spoke to Emma without looking up. Emma replied."Yea, kid. I was hoping you could be with your mom tonight, but I'm glad you're gonna be with me."

Henry never raised his eyes from the ground. "I'm gonna sit with gramps and baby Neal, call me when it's time to leave" as the boy went over her husband and baby, she tried to give her husband a reassuring look [ill take care of it, everything is going to be okay]

She turned again to her daughter trying to speak very softly and calmly to reassure her daughter as well as herself that everything was under control "Emma, don't worry about Regina she just needs some time alone. I don't think she really means any of her threats." Though this might be bad, She hoped they had nothing to worry about.

"Wait! What?!" Alarm ringing in Emma's voice. Her daughter quickly covered her face and attempted to whisper, but sounded hoarse and louder than expected. "What threats? Should we keep an eye on Marians safety? Is there anything we should be seriously worried about?" A pang of regret hit Snow in her stomach, what was meant to be reassuring was actually, a catalyst for her daughters insecurities.

[way to go Snow, you're blowing it] "No, no. Emma, I don't think we need to alarm ourselves just yet, I... I am not sure but I think we are ok for now, maybe we should just keep an eye on her as a precaution." timidly she tried to fix the panic she had caused. [I'm pretty sure I heard sarcasm in Regina's voice. She has come too far to go back to Evil Queen. How do I fix this?]

"If Regina goes back to evil, then we will be here to stop her." Emma declared.

Snow shook her head, almost in disbelief [Regina can't be evil again, How could this be happening again, How do I stop this from escalating?]

Emma called out in a strong clear voice "Hey kid! come on, were going home" with a nod Emma and Henry started out the door. Snow started back to her family sitting in the booth.

"What happened?" David asked

"Let's just go home, I'll explain everything before we go to sleep" Snow smiled at her husband, and with his free hand he reached over to caress her shoulder. They started out soon after they collected the baby bag, and carrier.

On their departure, Snow realized all eyes were on them and on the reunited family. She looked at the family the young boy still bouncing with excitement, oblivious to what had happened. And as she looked up at Robin who was holding his wife, pressing her head against his shoulder, she noticed unmistakable sadness in the mans eyes.

[What's going to happen next?] A surge of cold chilled her bones as her husband opened the door, and then wrapped his arms around his wife and child. 

 

ROBIN

As someone walked by the booth, the balloons parted and he saw her. Marian. Just as beautiful as the last time he saw her.

[Marian?] He then heard his own voice echoing the thought "Marian? Marian?" unsure if the angel he was seeing was really there.

But then she spoke "Robin?" [It really is Marian. Not an apparition, she isn't dead!] Quickly he leapt to hold her in his arms. "I thought you were dead. I thought I would never see you again." they held each other tightly and with a slight gasp of her breath she replied "and I you" He held her tighter then, unwilling to let her go. That is until a little voice chimed from bellow "Momma?"

Marian knelt down, cherishing the son she never thought she would see again "Roland. oh, my baby" hugging him tightly, pressing him to her heart."Roland" a happy sigh left her lips.

Robin held his family kissing his wife atop her head, feeling a rush of warmth as he held them tightly. [I never thought I could have this again.] his own thoughts sounded so familiar, but he couldn't stop to think why. Because in his arms he held his family.

The warm embrace was broken with the sound of a strong voice "Never thinking of consequences"[Regina.] He could feel his wife pull away in fear at the sound of the voice. But he didn't dare look away from his wife's features. His eyes caressed every dimple and pore on her face. He couldn't look away, he couldn't afford his attention to anyone but her. Then his wife shifted her position, standing in front of her husband and child as if to shield them.

He again heard Regina's voice, confident "Marian, I am Regina" [I mustn't look up. I couldn't look up. Not at Regina. Not now, not with this overwhelming mixture of sorrow and rapture.] Still he raised his eyes, to see the woman he had kissed moments ago outside of the diner.  A sudden flash of realization, that he had loved another, a woman who had difficulty loving, and fear, fear for what was to come.   

Regina had her hand stretched out, a sign of peace. But Marian, his Marian she never returned the gesture. [Please love, don't cross Regina] his mind begged hoping that if Marian would take the other woman's hand, then things could be amicably resolved.  

To his own surprise, Rolland reached out to grab Regina's hand. Jumping with excitement, eager to share with the woman. "Look my momma, my momma, look my momma!" His son smiled brightly, literally leaping with joy. "See my momma!"

Then noticing the pain in Regina's carefully molded features. He felt a searing pain in his chest, and suddenly it felt like he was drowning. Unable to breath, for fear of the flood that would ensue.  Powerless to console the woman before his eyes, the woman he was beginning to court, and maybe even love.

As the woman knelt to speak with his son, he noticed that his wife was reaching to pull Rolland back. [No] He then reached over to pull back his wife, holding her tightly, pressing his face against her neck. Smelling the forest, a scent so familiar, the scent of home, a warmth so captivating, that he lost himself within it.

He finally opened his eyes to see a little face beaming up at him. "She said 'Goodbye'."  The young boy hugged his family again, then looking up at Robin continued "We can share with her tomorrow, yea daddy?"  

He tenderly smiled at his son knowing well that seeing Regina again would be unlikely "Come, let's sit and talk. Let your mother have a good look at you"

Marian then caressed her sons hair, exactly where Regina had done so, only she was hoping to wipe away whatever trace of unholy magic the woman might have left. She spoke softly to her son, tears muddling her words "you are so big now, my sweet baby boy, you have grown so fast, I never..." she trailed off unable to finish, managing only to kiss her son.

Robin sighed happily. [Even if I had wished on a million stars, and made a deal with the devil, I could have never imagined this to be mine again. My sweet Marian.]

"Wait! What?!" Alarm ringing in Emma's voice. Breaking the moment Robin was relishing. He turned to look in her direction. Emma continued to speak with her mother, now in crude hushed tones and trying to shield her face with her hand. [Not Regina]

"Robin?" Marian's voice chimed with apprehension, looking at her husband for protection.

"Do not worry my love, it is not likely something we must fret over" his eyes looked into hers hoping to ease any doubts or fears.  

Again he heard Emma's voice in assertion "If Regina goes back to evil, then we will be here to stop her." [No. Not Regina] "Hey kid! come on, were going home"

Marion then held on to his arm with a constrictors might. "What are we to do my love, the queens wrath has slaughtered many innocent villages, and plundered the hearts of many a man."

Unable to speak for fear that his voice, might give him away, he pulled the woman into himself. Holding her gently but firmly. She raised her head into his neck and leaned into his strong shoulder.

[Not Regina.] he continued to tell himself within his thoughts, uncertain of what this mantra could mean. [She is resilient, beautiful, strong, sassy, independent, remarkable. She is no longer evil. Not Regina] He looked up at the ceiling, sadness beginning to overwhelm him. [She was once the Evil Queen, heart break lead her to despair and destruction, could she revert? Could she hurt my family?] Breathing in deeply he tried to stop the thoughts that were threatening to flood him.[Not Regina]

Thankfully his son, had broken his train of thought, as the young boy was still buzzing with excitement, jumping up and down, speaking too fast for any of the adults to catch what he was saying.

Robin spoke in a voice that was forcefully calm "Everyone else has gone home" his wife began to search his face, wondering why her husband suddenly had an aura of sorrow. "We should go home and rest, it is time for Rolland to be asleep. And you can explain to me, how this miracle has come to be"

Rising from the booth, he lead his family towards the door.

As they stepped out, Rolland cried out "It is too cold, my face hurts, and my hands hurt" [cold? Is it really that cold out?] He removed his coat and wrapped it around his son. Picking up the little boy, balancing him in one arm, as the other held his wife. And toward the forest they set off.


	2. That Cold Night

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

[A most magical and memorable evening indeed] The man was overwhelmed with mirth, and the absolute joy within was threatening to burst from his chest.

[Married to the woman I love, to an angel who is too good for me or any man alive]

With both arms wrapped around his beautiful bride, he whispered in her ear "I am the luckiest man.  I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise to work on being the man you will be proud to call your husband." Slowly strolling along the garden, he began to lead her towards the front door of their lavish home.

Approaching the house a large gust of wind swept across the front lawn. He could feel his young bride shiver in his arms. Grinning within himself, at the trembling woman in his arms and the luck that his role was to be wrapped around her.

He held her tighter, and with a flick of his wrist enveloped both of them in warmth, a magical shield from the silent chilly night. [The warmth in my heart will power the warmth in our midst] She smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. He could feel the warmth increase around them. Hot enough for a fever.

The door opened for the couple. He swathed his wife with kisses as he lead her to the bedroom . Allowing the moonlight to caress her features as he gently disrobed her. [My precious Belle] All he could do was admire her; her smooth silky skin, the warmth of her flesh, and the beat of her heart pounding on his fingertips as he gingerly undressed her.

The young bride timidly put her hand on his chest, and with the utmost tenderness began to divest her husband of his formal garment. Her touch was delicate but slightly impatient.

Soon they were lost in loving kisses, and gentle caresses.  

Their Honeymoon, would be cherished by both.

 

BELLE

Tears of elation still gleamed in her eyes.

Jointly she and her husband strolled along the front garden of their home, looking up at the clear night sky.

Her husband serenely came in closer, wrapping both arms around her. She could feel the tip of his nose caress the top of her ear, he then whispered "I am the luckiest man." [And I the luckiest woman, to have found true love] "I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I promise to work on being the man you will be proud to call your husband."

Though the smile from that evenings event had never worn away, she smiled within herself, beaming with absolute delight. Leisurely he lead her towards the front door of their home.

Suddenly a frigidly cold gust brushed the vicinity. She shuddered at the sudden chill [so cold] every inch of her quivered.

Until Rumple held her closer to himself, then as if by magic all the cold had disappeared, she was warm. [Safe and warm in his arms.]  Smiling still, she leaned in and kissed him lightly on the cheek.  Before she knew it, the front door was open, and he was gazing lovingly into her eyes.

A step away from their bedroom, he leaned in and began to caress her with his lips. Kissing her so tenderly she wished they would never cease. The moonlight , streamed in through the window, and the room seemed as if conjured from a dream. [Magic no doubt. My Dearest Rumple. My love] His fingertips stroked her skin tenderly, their night as newlyweds commencing.

Nervously with her hand on his chest, she started to strip his suit. Soon she was tingling with excitement. The honeymoon would begin with them enveloping each other in loving kisses, and gentle caresses. This would be a night she would never forget. His tenderness, and sweetness would follow her for eternity. Their union tonight forever cherished by both.

 

REGINA

Her heels echoed up and down the road as she hurriedly walked. Huddling herself against the cold. Uneasy and with sorrow pressing down on her chest, she closed her eyes. Then she raised her face to the sky and took in a long breath of frosty night air.

When she opened her eyes, she could see the night sky. Nearly clear black sky, had it not been for a section of clouds that blocked the moonlight. A million stars blinked back at her. With the moon obscured in the sky there was only darkness and small twinkling lights. 

Sighing again she looked down at her feet, then up the road that would lead to her manor. [I really should light a candle in remembrance] Turning away from her mansion, she started towards the direction of her family crypt.

An abrupt blast of wind slapped her cheeks and nearly froze her in place. Pushing against the wind she hurried through the graveyard stumbling over stones and she firmly pushed forward to the vault.

Upon arriving she made her way down into the chamber.

She picked up a thick white candle and rummaged within the room. Atop a marble table she set down the candle as well as a small royal crest stamp, a ring with a ruby setting reminiscent of a heart.  Finally she headed towards a safety deposit box which held her sister's necklace.

As she reached in to pull it out she noticed that the stone had turned white, it was no longer emerald green. [You're the reason Emma went back in time to change everything] disappearing just as quickly as it had appeared a raised eyebrow and a small smirk lit her face. [Challenging me even beyond life, determined not to let me win]

She set the items together and ignited the candle.

[I light this candle in remembrance of my family. Though departed now, they are remembered for the impact they had on my life, good and bad... Mother you built my insecurities. Your love and acceptance of me came too late, we never had a chance.  Father, you offered me love and an escape. I took your heart and allowed the darkness and void to take over my own. Zelena you were the sister I never knew I had, a stranger who was hell bent on ruining my life. Tonight I was reminded of you, once again I was on the outside looking in, observing everything I ever wanted but could never have.] Her eyes bright red, exhausted from holding back the hurt which was circumfusing her entire being. 

With a soft cracking voice she spoke "Tonight I was reminded of how alone I am, How alone I will always be. It would have been nice, to finally have family nearby, even if it was a competitive sibling, determined to always best me." a small smirk once again peered onto her lips. [success sis' my second chance is gone] her thoughts  progressively changed her haughty features to that of a scared hurt child. [All I have left is Henry. I won't lose him. I know what they want, what they expect from the Evil Queen, but I will be damned if I lose Henry over a thief who smells of forest!]

Speaking to the empty room, she presented a prayer "I offer this light in the obscurity of death as a luminescence towards peace."  She blew out the candle. Hastily putting everything away, she soon headed back home. Making a mental note, for what she would do once she was there [go home, nurse a class of cider, be alone with my thoughts, attempt to sleep, wake and return a vision of absolute majesty].

...

Unlocking her front door, she stepped through the threshold feeling the contrast between the still air inside to the brisk wind outside.

The manor had silence looming within the walls. [at least alone there's less chance that I'll bite someone's head off'.]

With a loud sigh that filled the hallway, she continued into her study.

Walking towards the bar she served herself a glass of cider. Smelling the apple, spices and liquor, all perfectly balanced. [that's what I need to do, hide the bitter within the sweetness and spice, displaying perfect balance]

 "They will extol me as their exorbitant queen, allured by my inestimable regality. I am Queen, daunted by nothing, and ever persevering." [who are you fooling? ... I just need to fool them]

Cradling her drink, she headed to her bedroom. Though it would surely be a long night, she still had to gather her thoughts and gain better control of her emotions. Soon sleep, and beyond that [who knows what the future will hold]

 

ELSA

Looking forward, she was determined to breathe in the night air.

Stepping out of the barn, looking around at her surroundings she noticed how very alone she actually was.

She stretched out, relaxing her tense muscles and letting some more of her inner chill escape her fingertips. [Finally Free]

Ahead of her a barren field engraved by a dirt road, and beyond that what appears to be a forest. To her left there is a house,  undoubtedly connected to the barn she was in.

She briskly walked towards the house, and knocked on the door.

No sound was produced from within. None the less she walked all around the farm house, banging on every window and door. "Hello, does someone live here? Hello, please I need help" [the house seems abandoned, but with all the furnishings surely someone lives here]

Back at the first door she tried, she wiggles the doorknob, desperation creeping up in her anxiety. With that a burst of magic erupted from her hand, freezing the door into a solid wall of impenetrable ice.

Slowly backing away from the damage done she breathed in, trying to calm herself [don't let your emotions get the better of you]. Breathing evenly to compose herself, she spun around to see the dirt road.

Slowly and regally she approached the road, peering down as far as possible, tip toeing as it twist to what undoubtedly could be civilization.

[But it is dark. Very late, surely I wouldn't encounter a single compassionate soul.]

Instead she walked past the road towards the forest. [For tonight I just need a place to sleep, a place to be safe]

Well within the forest, she began to let her magic course and tingle through her body.

From deep within and out to her fingertips ends, using her powers she began erecting giant pillars of ice. Swirling and captivating the humidity in the air to create walls, stairs, hallways. Before long, a beautiful but discreetly small arctic palace surrounded her. The icy crystallized walls shimmered with the moon and starlight. To her left she began to conger soft white fluffy snow. [A makeshift bed, for tonight. Tomorrow I shall follow the road]

Uncertainty clung to her like a chill. Despite being inclined to the cold, this chill was not the same. With this chill she could feel the raising of tiny bumps on her skin.

[What would Anna say? She would tell me to think positively, and that ... that I will find my way home.] The queen let out a silent sigh, and closed her eyes; willing herself to rest if not sleep, for tomorrow she would follow the road and venture to an unknown world .

 

MARIAN

She took in a long heave of frigid night air, and let a puff of visibly warm breath escape her lips.  Looking around the darkened forest, the campgrounds were lit by a bonfire that was dwindling by the minute.

Her long lost husband soon approached with a woolen blanket.

He smiled sweetly and spoke softly, "Rolland has been put to bed. Despite his energy and enthusiasm, he fell asleep immediately" Leaning in closer he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders, and held her tightly to his chest. "Now will you tell me how this miracle has come to be? I suspect I should be thanking Ms. Swan."

She reciprocated his hug with the same intensity, "My dearest, you should thank the Princess. She unlocked our cells and brought me through time and realm. Because of Princess Leia I am finally with you."

"Emma, dearest her name is Emma not Leia" he chuckled lightly

"She introduced herself as Leia. Should I explain what happened or must you correct me continuously as I speak?" she teased

Again he chuckled lightly, and kissed her on her temple. "I shall silently and intently listen to your account."

Softly sighing into her chest. [ I shall start from when I saw him last. But shall I explicitly tell him of my strife and tortures? I would not want him to fret now that it is all over.] She then pulled away and added lumber to the fire, standing closer to the flames.

Taking her cue, Robin began to add fuel to the flames, coaxing the embers to grow. encompassing the campgrounds with light and warmth.

She stood a few feet away from the man, as he worked the fire, and in the beginning with a soft tone began to speak. "Along with the Merry Men you had gone out to acquire something from Nottingham's Manor. That morning I tended to the laundry, a young woman cried by the river bend. It was Snow White, she had lost track of her friend Red and was unsure of how she would survive. So I brought her back to camp; Friar Tuck had gone off into the woods to study flora, and vegetation, that had left us alone together most of the forenoon. I fed the Princess and she depicted her tale of the Evil Queen."

She paused to look up at her husband, If she had known that the night before would have been the last time she had seen him she would have loved him tenderly instead of sleeping so soundly.

She sighed and continued her story. "She recanted all the Queens wickedness, and I offered to teach her what little I knew of foraging and self defense." [she was a quick learn, soon I had nothing to divulge onto her] "When Friar Tuck returned, he corrected and added to her archery skills. She spent the night with us, and helped me with baby Rolland." She smiled meekly, remembering that the last time she had seen her boy, he was but an infant and now an energetic young boy.

"By the second day, she and I continued to hone our skills, practicing for long hours. Her dress had become cumbersome, so I offered her my vestments from before the pregnancy."

Before the pregnancy she would dress in clothes that would allow for more free movement, riding pants, peasant tops, light dresses, boots; always ready for the next adventure.

"She took a simple top and a pair of the lace up riding pants, the ones with the leather patches. By the late afternoon she was doing better and determined set off again. That evening ..." She paused at this point in her tale, her eyes beginning to flood with tears. With choked out words, "at dusk, our encampment was raided by the queens men. They found the cloak left behind by the princess. and they..."

Robin rushed to his wife, and embraced her, his breathing labored and thick, holding her with as much strength as to convey safety but not enough to harm her.

"The queens men where cruel. Vile, and vicious men. Friar Tuck had the chance to take Rolland and flee; they knew not the forest as well as he, so I knew they would be safe.  I was grabbed, tossed and accused of treason for abetting the Bandit Snow. They brought me to the queens carriage. She questioned me relentlessly; magically harming me, choking out my breath, creating burning within my chest, but I gave nothing to the wretch."

She dragged in a long heavy breath. "They had me march behind the carriage with a sack over my head. I could hear the jesting of the varlet for who should have me first. [despicable, grotesque] We marched into the night, into the next town, towards her palace.  She displayed me as a warning for any who aided Snow, I cried for help, but no one came forth."

[The very same people the Merry Men had given support to had turned their backs on me] The tears stung her eyes, and after a few sobs she continued.

"In her dungeon, I withstood long hours of hunger, and crude  treatment from the guards. I knew soon I would be dead. The princess was placed in the cell besides mine own. She picked the lock. And we met up with her group. At her encampment, when I disclosed my intent to return home, she cast upon me a heavy branch and knocked me into this realm."

With a furrowed brow Robin finally commented "She hurt you?"

Stroking his strong arms as they held her, with her face red and runny from crying she replied "I've forgiven the princess, she saved me from sure death and reunited my family."

He kissed her then. Slowly and passionately his lips trembling upon hers. pulling away by millimeters began to kiss every inch of her face.

 

ROBIN

Holding Marian safely in his arms, the woman pulled away to add timber to the fire, he too moved to coax the growth and warmth of the flames.

Quietly she began to speak. "Along with the Merry Men you had gone out to acquire something from Nottingham's Manor."

He recalled the mission he and his men had sought out that day. [The job which led to my losing her] he half heard his wife as she continued the story.

 "Snow White, she had lost track of her friend Red and was unsure of how she would survive. So it brought her back to camp; Friar Tuck had gone off into the woods to study flora, and vegetation, that had left us alone together most of the forenoon. I fed the Princess and she depicted her tale of the Evil Queen ... She recanted all the wickedness of the queen, and I offered to teach her what little I knew of foraging and self defense. When Friar Tuck returned, he corrected and added to her archery skills. She spent the night with us, and helped me with baby Rolland."

He mildly withheld a smile, his son was once so delicate and tiny [had it not been for magic he might have never been born.] Robin stilled his thoughts and continued to listen to his wife.  

"By the second day, she and I continued to hone our skills, practicing for long hours. Her dress had become cumbersome, so I offered her my vestments from before the pregnancy. She took a simple top and a pair of the lace up riding pants, the ones with the leather patches."

Robin Recalled the outfits his wife would wear. Smirking at the thought of his beautiful and active wife in yonder days, days that seemed now such a distant memory.

He noticed her pause, and saw the redness in her eyes. She continued her tale throatily  "at dusk, our encampment was raided by the queens men. They found the cloak left behind by the princess. and they..." Without hesitation he rushed to his wife, and squeezed her. [Hush, my sweet. No harm would have fallen on you if only I had been there] he found it difficult to breath now, as guilt ravaged every breath he took.  

With a small crack in her voice she continued "The queens men where cruel. Vile, and vicious men. Friar Tuck had the chance to take Rolland and flee; they knew not the forest as well as he, so I knew they would be safe.  I was grabbed, tossed and accused of treason for abetting the Bandit Snow."

[Damn them. I will seek restitution from every culprit]

"They brought me to the queens carriage. She questioned me relentlessly; magically harming me, choking out my breath, creating burning within my chest, but I gave nothing to the wretch."

[Regina? No. The Evil Queen. Not the woman I love. Loved. No. Cared for... Cared for not loved, we never got that far] His rampant thoughts silenced by a long sigh from his wife.

"They had me march behind the carriage with a sack over my head. I could hear the jesting of the varlet for who should have me first."

 [I shall have them begging my bride her forgiveness, they will rue the day]

"We marched into the night, towards the next town. She displayed me as a warning for any who aided Snow, I cried for help, but no one came forth "

[Fear. Making a mockery of the human spirit, bringing entire villages to their knees in silent tears, unable to aid those who need it most, unable to protect any but themselves.] His wife began to weep into his chest, and as the minutes passed, he found himself unable to produce words of comfort, he simply held her stroking her hair every so often.

 "In her dungeon, I withstood long hours of hunger, and crude  treatment from the guards. I knew soon I would be dead. The princess was placed in the cell besides mine own. She picked the lock. And we met up with her group. At her encampment, when I disclosed my intent to return home, she cast upon me a heavy branch and knocked me into this realm."

[knocked into this realm? Emma is a tad brash, but it seems uncharacteristic for her to harm someone innocent.]  "She hurt you?" He could hardly believe, that she could so brutishly harm his Marian.

She stroked his arms and replied "I've forgiven the princess, she saved me from sure death and reunited my family." Clutching her and pulling her towards him. He eagerly and avidly kissed her. Lips trembling he kissed every inch of her face.

[Too many years without you. No harm shall fall upon you so long as I am by your side. My sweet Marian, mine again. Unprotected from my arms, never again.]


	3. What does the future hold?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of sharing a singular moment through different perspectives, this is a question that is being discussed by each character couple ... All in different scenes and different points in time, but all starting with the same question.

Morning

RUMPLESTILTSKIN & BELLE

[What does the future hold?] The thought crept up in Rumplestiltskin's mind. Since becoming the dark one, he didn't have this problem. This immense insecurity about the unforeseeable future.

However here in Story Brooke, he couldn't see into the future; the gift of the seer was not a burden, yet neither was it a tool at his disposal. It was late in the night. A cold howling night. Silenced and shielded by warm bodies, and warmer kisses. But his young bride was asleep now, and he had stayed up most of the night watching her sleep, as her chest rose and fell with her breathing.  His eyes hurt now, so he closed them tightly and began to drift to sleep.

...

The sun shone through the window . It was a brisk cool morning. 

As  Belle opened her eyes she could see Rumple sleeping. She pulled a hand out from under the covers and caressed his hair and face.

Last night had been so magical so tender. She closed her eyes for a minute remembering the night they had spent together, thinking back on his gentle hands as they caressed her bare skin. cherishing the consummation of their marriage. [ _Rumple you have been my one true love_ ]

She sighed happily. Rumplestiltskin woke then, slowly opening his eyes,  soon he was looking at Belle as the light shined off of her white skin, and played with the hues of her hair. [Truly her name does her justice]

"Good morning love" he said simply. softly.

" _Good morning love_ " she replied with a large grin, _"Good morning my husband."_ her smile growing even larger then.

He took the hand that rested on his face, and kissed it. His eyes never leaving hers.

"You know, I was just thinking, wondering really, what our future holds?"

_"Well we are together, happily married, over the moon... shouldn't  we  cherish  the moment  while we can? Liv in it and enjoy it before we move on to whatever might be on the horizon?"_

"Yes love, I suppose you're right" he propped himself up on one arm, and caressed her hair with the other as he continued speaking. "but I was wondering what we might do now that we are Mr. & Mrs. Gold" emphasizing the last part with a flourish that reminded her of the devious imp from the Enchanted Forest.

_"Well, Mr.Gold. As you might recall Mrs.Gold has always wanted to travel."_

He looked at her with slight hesitancy in his eyes "But dearest, despite Zelana being gone and the curse being broken, I am not sure we'll be able to leave Story Brooke"

Sensing his tentativeness, she continued meekly _" I know that because we are from another realm and cursed, it's unlikely that we can leave and visit the rest of this realm without any consequences... but... I have always wanted to travel to far off lands. I have always wanted adventure for my life, and not just live vicariously from books."_ her voice was soft, and slightly insecure as she spoke.

He caressed her cheek, then her bottom lip, slowly trailing down her neck. Looking at her lovingly, whishing he could give her everything.

"Well, Belle despite the fact that our current travel possibilities are on hold, until further research into the subject, is there anything else my dearest request?"

With a shy grin she replied _"um no, nothing I can think of now"_ she leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the lips, pulling away to ask _"what about you my dearest Rumple? What request do you have of me?"_

[Never leave me. Love me. Live with me. Bear my child.] "I am so happy right now, so fulfilled, I can't think of anything either"

 

SNOW & DAVID

" _What does the future hold?_ " She asked from the kitchen islet as she blew on her coffee.

"Huh?" David looked up from his bowl of cereal with a slight daze. looking across the kitchen island at his wife, listening carefully as she repeated herself.

" _What do you think the future holds for us now?_ " She questioned her husband, curious to his answer.

"Well, I don't know. I suppose, we should find a way home first and foremost. Then we can determine what's next."

Snow couldn't conceal the frown that materialized on her face upon hearing his words. _"You want to leave Story Brooke again? Even though we have our whole family together finally. Why?"_

"Because that is our home. Story Brooke is nice, but it's not home. We can have our family together at our palace too." He looked at his wife with disbelief. [How could she not want to go home? To the palace she grew up in, to the land she once fought so intensely for...] he mused cautiously

" _But Emma... Well let's just say that the first time we made it to the Enchanted Forest Emma was very eager to leave_."

"Yea, but that's probably just because she wanted to get back to Henry."

" _Right .Yeah, there was that... but she was also very accustomed to living in this realm, I'm not sure she would follow us back there. She had a hard enough time deciding if she was going to stay in Story Brooke."_ Snow tried to reason with her husband. Trying to make him see that the Enchanted Forest might not be the best option for them.

David began to rub his brows in frustration.  "I think we should table this conversation for another time."

Snow didn't continue to push the subject. [ _it's like running around in circles, we have had this argument before. I don't know why I assumed his position had changed_ ]

She knew that it would be futile to argue at the present moment. Especially if they didn't know whether returning was an option. It would be pointless to start the day off on the wrong foot.

[I thought we were over this. At one point Snow thought restoring her land & kingdom would mend her heart. We were planning on going home. Nothing has changed, not really, why wouldn't she want to go back? I could concede to the thought of staying but...]

After a few minutes of sitting in silence David began to speak again. "No. We are going home. I want my son to learn where he comes from. I want him to learn to ride a horse, to sword fight, to learn the lands."

Snow's mouth gaped open in surprise, but before she could process and retaliate David began to speak again. "Emma knows we are her family, she told us after her return from the past. She will follow us. And Henry has always wanted to be a part of our world, surely he could easily convince her to join us, and we would all still be together. "

[ _What if he doesn't convince her? What if I am happy here? Neal can learn to do all those things here in Story Brooke... Gods, I hope we can't leave, not yet."_ ]

She didn't utter her thoughts out loud. She didn't want to argue, she was exhausted. Having a new born was enough of a challenge, there was no need to add any drama to her life.

Instead she softly sighed, and continued eating her breakfast.

The tension and silence looming in the room, was sufficient for David to know, she didn't agree with him.

Still, he would stand firm. [There is no need to be in a foreign land, in a small town pretending to be something we are not. When we go back home Snow will see that I am right]

Baby Neal began to cry. Both parents shut their eyes tightly. Neither wanting to be the first to get up. [I hope she gets him][ _I hope he gets him_ ]

Within a few seconds of Neal's shrieks and cries, Snow stood up and walked toward the crib. [ _It wouldn't be so bad to live here a little longer, would it?_ ]

 

Afternoon

ROBIN & MARIAN

" _What does the future hold?"_ Marian asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well technically, this isn't the future my love it is simply another realm. A realm with many amenities." Robin gave a small chuckle.

" _The realm is not what I was referring to. I meant our future. Now that we are together again, and so far from home, trapped in this realm far from all we know and love."_

"Love, light of mine eyes, so long as we are together we are not far from all we love."

Marian creased her brow, proceeded to shake her head and shut her eyes. She obviously was not getting her point across.  " _What I meant, was that though we are finally together again, our lives here are filled with uncertainty... surely there must be an escape from the Evil Queens realm, an escape home."_

"You miss our forest. I miss it too. Regina, iis good now. And for now this forest, these people, this realm, it is all home. I once told you that 'wherever we might find ourselves, be it in the Sherwood forest, or in a padlocked cell, so long as I am with you, I am home', do you remember I once told you that while we hid in the caves by the ogre camps."

As if Marian had not heard a single word of love and comfort, she retorted back at her husband with contempt in her voice. _"How dare you mention that vile woman by name. So casually! Have you forgotten all she has done to me, to us. That wretched sorceress is depraved, repugnant, a curse upon her name. She should shed her own blood much as she let the blood of the innocent plummet for her perverted needs! May she and other wielders of dark magic burn at the stake"_ the woman spoke with such passion that spittle flew in all directions. Procuring a brisk look of shock on her husband's face.

Stilled by the shock, Robin looked back at his wife. Overcome by the sadness he felt, as it blurred his thoughts [My love, you have been through so much. The deep resentment for magic has only grown since our time apart], all he could do was gaze at his wife, meekly stretching out a hand so as to touch her.

Marian continued in her agitated state, slowly beginning to crumble. " _I told you what occurred, I told you how frightened I was. The wretched woman but nearly killed me, I was certain I would never see you or Rolland again! Had it not been for the princess I would never have survived, never be again by your side, lest you joined me in the kingdom of heaven."_ Tears began to consume the woman's eyes. And she sobbed helplessly, Robin rushed to hold her tightly, under his grasp he could feel her quiver.

Helplessness began to overcome him. There was nothing he could do, nothing to take back the pain.

"My future consists of holding you, of loving you, and of helping you. Despite anything, and everything, I love you."

" _We should find a way home, back to Sherwood, we can go back to the way things were. You, Me, Rolland, and all the Merry Men."_

Robin began to swell with tears. Contented to have his love back in his arms. Distressed because he had begun to move on, and even learned to ~~love~~ care for another woman. Anxious because his beloved wife hated the woman he had started his second chance with. Fearful, because despite everything his love overall could likely lead back to fleeing from armed guards.

"My beloved, we shall do as you desire. Whatever is most likely to ease your troubled mind. I shall seek council with Princess Snow and Prince James, I will work diligently to find a way home."

Marian hugged him tighter then, she sobbed firmly silently and safely in his arms.

[ _Though I find refuge in your arms, I know we shan't be safe nor happy until we are again in our home. Far from this wretched realm and the Evil Queen_ ]

 

KILLIAN & EMMA 

"What does the future hold? Is that question so daunting you felt the need to avoid me all day!?" Hook approached Emma down main street. Huffing with frustration as he spoke.

 " _What? Oh God, Hook! Listen I had a lot going on after last night. And, well it's not like you set a specific time_."

The pirate pouted. [How can she be taking this so lightly, so indifferently]

" _Look Hook, maybe now isn't the best time to talk about or start a relationship_ "

"When would the most opportune time be then princess?" He retorted

" _Don't call me princess. It's just... I don't know, it feels weird."_ Emma couldn't look Killian in the eyes. She avoided his gaze and shifted uncomfortably switching her weight from one foot to the other.

[ _I shouldn't be indulging in the prospect of love. I've screwed up. I need to fix what I've done_ ]

Emma had not slept well the night before. Every time she would drift to sleep she would re-awaken every hour or so. Too anxious to sleep. Briefly thinking about the implications of her changing the past. About what this would do to the civility rapport she had with Regina, and how this might change her relationship with Henry. Running thoughts, fading just before she would drift back into light sleep.

"Well Emma I am sorry. It wasn't meant for my intentions of a relationship with you to cause you such discomfort." The pirate swayed slightly as he leaned in closer. Searching her face for hope. Hope that his beliefs for a relationship between them where a possibility and not a delusion.  

As the pirate leaned in closer, Emma took the chance to breath in the pirate. She was searching for the reassuring sent from the night before, hoping  it would sooth her weary mind. However in this instance, Leather and spices where not the only sent. Killian's odor was a combination of the leather from last night with a mixture of rum, and salty air.

He waited all morning at the docks until he thought she might not come. So he drank until he had the courage to seek her out.

Stepping away she continued to speak " _I have to do the right thing, I have to make sure Regina is ok, I know Marian will be protected and oriented by Robin. But Regina is alone..._ " [ _I’ve always been alone, I have learned not to rely on anyone. The one thing we have in common, I know what it's like to be alone and not have anyone._ ] " _And though this,"_ her hands gestured to symbolize a connection between Killian and herself. _"might be a good thing I am not sure it will work out, or even if I can trust you, and right now I would rather focus on... something else"_  

Shaking his head with slight disbelief in his eyes, Killian grabbed at Emma. Holding her forearms so that she couldn't move away from what he had to say. "I have given my home for you. I have willingly ventured through perilous quest, I have traveled vast distances and even followed you back in time, I would do anything for you. What else must I do to prove my devotion to you swan."

" _Maybe you should just leave me alone, the cost seems to be outweighing the reward"_

"Swan, how could you say that!"

" _Well that's what it is starting to sound like_ "

Despite their arguing, they somehow gravitate towards one another, inches away from each other's faces. Within an impulse that neither one could explain, they collided in a discomposed and passionate kiss.

He held her with both arms. Afraid to let her go. After breaking away from the kiss, she leaned into his shoulder. Inclining and relaxing into the weathered jacket.

She could feel herself blush. Frustrated because, her attraction now becoming more apparent. _[God, I'm selfish all I want is to stay in his arms and be happy. But every time I begin to entertain ideas of romance with someone... this, this will most likely end badly]_ She began pulling away.

Still, Hook caressed her cheek with his good hand. Looking lovingly into her eyes [You are what I want, what I need. I promise to keep you safe and content. I love you.]

"We can do this Emma, we can be blissful together"

" _No, I..."_ She backed away several feet " _There's things I need to do, there is always a problem for me to fix. Right now, that's Regina."_

"Love, you are using your 'Savior' title as an excuse." Killian retorted. "You're out looking to heal the broken and help the damsel in distress the way a knight might do. You have not however stopped to consider what makes you happy. What can make us happy."

" _I'm happy_.  [ _I finally have a family_ ] _I have my parents and Henry_."

"So your happy without me in your life? Is that what you're saying?"

" _That's not fair, it's not what I said_."

"Forgive me princess, how could I have thought that a royal beauty such as yourself would pull away from her palace and royal heritage simply because of the courting from a lively and handsome pirate." [I probably shouldn't have said that]

" _That's just how you see yourself isn't it? No woman can resist your flirtatious puerility, and we should all just daunt at your smarmy pirate charm, and your chivalrous gestures_." [ _Fuck I didn't mean that_ ]

"Alas Swan this so called 'smarmy' Pirate will pester you no more."

She rolled her eyes, and on seeing her rude gesture he turned on his heels and began to walk away. She looked down at the ground then spoke up.

" _Hook wait, I didn't mean it. I just_..."

Too late. The pirate was gone.

She was left feeling uneasy, and dazed. She couldn't even remember what was the last thing she did, or where she was planning to go. Instead she stood on Main street, unable to gather her thoughts, looking at the spot where Killian stood.  

...

Killian was halfway to the docks when he opened his flask and took a swig. Empty. With a sigh, he headed to the small mart previously managed by the sneezing dwarf. [Surely there I can find some rum to purchase]  

He made his way to where the wine and liquor was housed. Reading the labels, he was unsure to find what he was looking for.  When a label of rum with the image of a pirate caught his eye. "Ah, Captain Morgan. From one pirate to another, I hope your elixir can sooth my woes." With a quick stride he headed for the door.  He placed a couple of coins on the front counter and walked out.

 [For someone who was quite reluctant to be the savior, Emma is taking on the responsibility for saving everyone. Even the Evil Queen. She doesn't have to, not always.]

Taking a swig, he looked back at the bottle, quite content with the taste. "Good form captain."

[Emma acts like she has to be alone to be the savior. I've been a survivor just as she has been, my brother and I were left to fend for ourselves. But I learned the importance of family, and camaraderie among my fellow sailors. Maybe If I show her that she isn't alone, she can finally let herself love and be loved.]

Taking another swill from the bottle, He walked towards the edge of the dock. Taking in the scent of the salty air. [I wonder if she would ever travel the seas with me, sailing around the world] he smiled briefly [Not likely she seems to be quite the land lover. And I would gladly love the land as much as I once loved the sea, if it means I can be with Emma.] He continued to walk along the docks, comforting himself with the scent of the ocean, the fish, and his rum.

 

Night

GRUMPY &NOVA 

"What does the future hold? That's why you called to meet me out here? In the middle of the park at night?" Grumpy asked with incredulity and quite a bit of gruffness in his voice.

Suddenly very insecure about what she was proposing. " _Well all I'm saying is that, while we are in Story Brooke with the curse already broken... well I am no longer really a fairy and I'm not a nun either._ " Nova replied in a small voice. Though she had set up this rendezvous, and was determined to reconnect, all of her insecurities swarmed within.  [ _What if he doesn't feel the same way? What if that's why he backed out last time? Is that why he never tried to reunite after the curse broke? What if I am making a mistake?_ ]

"Look sister", She gave him a look. "Uh, Nova. Look I ... I'll admit that maybe once upon a time, sailing out into the world was an attractive idea. But things have changed, and I have changed. It's not the same anymore. "

[ _Why was I kidding myself?_ ] " _I shouldn't have called you out this late at night. Sorry. I..."_ She wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck and walked past Grumpy.

Noticing the hurt in Novas actions and in her tone Grumpy reached out a hand, but didn't dare touch her.

"Nova look I'm sorry. But I can't have you give up on your dreams of becoming a Fairy Godmother. And now I'm not just a dwarf in the mines, I'm also Snows captain of the royal guard."

" _I guess now that you have had adventure in your life you no longer want to sail. you no longer want to see the world with me_."

She looked down at her hands as she fiddled with her fingers.

[No. Please Nova don't look so sad. I don't want adventure...] "It's not like that. I would love to show you the world. But I have responsibilities now, and the sooner we get out of Story Brooke the closer you'll be to completing your true dream of becoming a Fairy Godmother."

" _I guess you forgot, a long time ago I told you that you're my new dream. And here in this new land we can start over, we can have a fresh start with no blue fairies or bossy dwarfs to tell us what we can or can't do. Remember 'anything is possible as long as you can dream it.'_ "

"Those where the idealistic rants of a dreamy dwarf. But things change. You only think you want to travel with me, but one day you're gonna regret not being a Fairy Godmother. Sorry sister, but I'm not gonna be the guy who leaves the world short one fairy. "

His last sentence had her quivering in a fit. She stomped away quickly, tripping as she tried to hurry off.

"Whoa, hey are you ok?" Grumpy tried to help Nova.

" _Just leave me alone_ " She struggled for composure, but stood as tall as she could.

"Hey I'm sorry. I... I mean we can't go off into the world together, but I hope that doesn't mean that we can't still be friends"

[ _friends?_ ]

"And hey if we see each other around, we can still say 'Hi' and chat it up. right?"

Nova searched his eyes, but couldn't find what she was looking for. All she saw in his eyes was conviction. She looked around the dark park [ _friends_ ]

" _Yea, you're right. It will be nice to be friends_ [ _at least_ ] _I'll see you around town._ "

With a smile and a small wave she slowly walked back towards the Sisters of Story Brooke Covenant.


	4. Stasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the same day as the previous chapter.  
> so some of the characters bits are cut off (or start off ) with the question of "What does the future hold?"

ROBIN

He woke early. Stepping out from his tent, he stretched out and breathed in the tranquil morning air. He looked back in to see his wife still sleeping soundly. She had a rough night, recounting her traumatic encounter with the queen and armed guard.

Little John came bounding up the trail, with a cloth full of eggs. "I got quite the bounty for breakfast this morning."

Smiling Robin began to ignite the kindling in the pit.

After blowing on the embers so that they burst into flames Robin spoke "I was actually thinking of taking Rolland and Marian to have breakfast at Grannys Diner. So be sure to count us out of the morning meal distribution."

"But Robin, we are foragers and hunts men, we derive our sustenance from nature. Why go into town for a meal we can prepare ourselves? If you continue this behavior your skills will be lost by the time we return home."

Robin blushed slightly and looked away. This was not unnoticed by Little John.

Little John began to pry, "This surely has nothing to do with your infatuation. A gorgeous woman that is undeniable, but she is now more than ever a platonic crush. You have your true love by your side again."

[Prying fool, this has nothing to do with Regina... Where's the frying pan?]

Robin hurriedly walked over to where the men stored the cookware and pulled out a skillet. Collecting various spices as he poked around.

Little John circled him like a vulture. "Robin?"  Clearly trying to jostle the man into a response. "No reply, No retort? Is that a good sign?"

Exasperated Robin finally conceded.  "What do you want me to say? That I never want to see Regina again. That I will easily forget the woman I was courting. That I can overlook the fact that the woman I cared for harmed my wife. That I am conflicted between true love and a soulmm... Is there anything I can say or do? No. So what's the point in entertaining ideas of lov... ideas that we will remain amicable." [Regina and I will never be together. I was mistaken, a relationship with Regina wasn't my opportunity to love again.  My wife has returned, this is my second chance.]

Little John walked over to him and while still balancing the eggs, with a struggling free hand he wrapped it over his friend. "I can tell you're torn"

[Torn? Torn isn't half of it. I am far worse than torn.]

Little John shook his head, and reached for the skillet.

Robin was pulled from his thoughts. "What are you doing? Stop, you'll burn the eggs! I'll make the breakfast, otherwise the men will starve."

"I'm not that bad of a cook! I at least know how not to burn the eggs."

"Little John if your cooking is half as good as your hunting, the men will starve"

Little John feigned hurt.  "Mock me, hey. I've been your most loyal friend and confidant, still you mock me"

[Cheeky man]

Grumbling could be heard around them. The men who had slept were now stirring.

"Good Morrow Men!" Robin spoke crisply

The groggy men replied with a brusque holler. "Ho!"

"Besides the daily duties I recommend preparations of wood and kindling. It will be required for the cold days and nights ahead, that is if last night was any indication of the forecast."

One of the Merry men spoke in a mumble as he rubbed his eyes, "The sky is clear, there is no signs of cold for at least a  few months"

Marian appeared among the men, with little Rolland hanging from her hip.

Robin, ignored the groans from the waking men. Walking towards his wife, he gave her a soft lingering kiss.

Little Rolland chimed in "Hey!"

"Right!" Smiling down at his son "How about we go into town and have breakfast at the diner?"

"Yeah!" Rolland jumped off of his mother and began to run down the trail towards the road.

Robin held out his arm for Marian, "Shall we milady... er... my lovely wife" only Little John noticed the discomfort and bright red blush that briefly flashed on Robins features.

Marian took his arm, and they began to walk down the trail, following after Rolland who was now several meters away.

Releasing Robins arm she ran a couple of feet and called out to her son "Rolland do not venture so far ahead, slow your pace!"

[Just like a protective mother to call back an energetic child] Robin crossed his arms and smiled widely [I most certainly would let him run ahead. This is what he was missing, his mother.]

"What does the future hold?" Marian asked with curiosity in her eyes.

"Well technically, this isn't the future my love it is simply another realm. A realm with many amenities." Robin gave a small chuckle.

 

EMMA

She was still very sleepy and with a slight crick in her neck. Her mind was still swimming with all the thoughts that perturbed her nights rest. [should I get my hopes up for a relationship? every time I do...] Images of Walsh, August, Graham, Neal, and many other faces that had once meant the promise of a relationship swirled in her mind's eye.

She grabbed at the back of her neck, as she walked around to find her shoes. Henry appeared with his hand stretched out handing her wallet to her. He looked as weary as she felt, undoubtedly he hadn't slept well either.

He spoke in a hushed voice "Let's have breakfast at Grannys. Ma, I'm starving."

"Yea kid, just let me find my shoes."  [shoes, shoes! shoes? What did I do to them?]

"Ma, you left them by the door... can we go now? I wanna go see my mom."

"Right, me too. Um, so here's the plan for today: we have breakfast, then we go to Regina's place, we make sure she is ok. Then you can go check on your grandparents and baby uncle while I go talk to Gold. We meet up for lunch at Grannys and we take it from there. Good plan?"

"Yea, sorta... I go see Mom and you can check on Grams, Gramps and baby Neal. Then we can go see Grandpa Gold together, I kinda want to spend some time with him."

[Grandpa Gold? Since when is Gold...? Wait, does he still not want me to talk to Regina?] They headed towards the door.

They made their way into the diner, and ordered at the register before stepping into one of the booths.

Henry sighed as he looked around. Emma could tell that her son was still very anxious. [Maybe he also woke repeatedly during the night. Oh God, what have I done? Henry doesn't need this kind of stress]

The waitress served up their pancake platters. Henry dug into the meal with such fervor she was unsure if he was boy or pancake eating machine.

[So, he doesn't want me to see Regina... I can have him go to her place first, while I visit my mom. Then I can swing by Reginas house with the pretext of picking him up. This way I check to make sure she isn't going to burn the town alive and still keep Henry happy.]

"Slow down kid, you're gonna choke."

...

They drove down Mifflin street. While they were still a block away Henry spoke up "OK Ma, I can walk from here thanks."

"Wait! Henry, don't you want me to drop you off closer?"

"So that you can walk me to the door? My mom is good, she's just a bit heartbroken. We don't need you to keep an eye on her. She's gonna be fine"

[Whoa! Kid. It's not my intention to make things worse. I screwed up and I just wanna help fix it.] "You... are right Henry. I don't need to walk you to the door. And I'm sure everything is gonna be fine. Relax. I'm just gonna go see my mom, and maybe stop by the sheriff's office. Call me when you need me to pick you up, or I can come by later..."

"Yea ma, I'll call" with that he shut the car door and walked up the street towards home.

With a loud and downcast sigh, Emma turned the yellow bug around, heading back to main street.

[I could pretend he left something behind and head back] She looked over to the passenger seat. Nothing was left behind, there was no excuse. [I'm sure Henry is right, there's no need to worry, Regina is not the Evil Queen anymore...But last time she was heartbroken she tried to kill my mom, and enacted a curse to rip everyone away from their happiness.]

 She looked at her rearview mirror, she was already more than halfway out of the neighborhood and well on her way into town. [I should probably stop by the Sheriff's station, I can check on Mary Margaret some other time. She's probably busy obnoxiously cooing over the baby. She doesn't want me around...] Suddenly stopped at a red light, her impatience fluttered and she hit her steering wheel with open palms. "Come on! stupid light" [Admit it, this isn't about the light, It's about your baby brother. These insecurities are part of why you couldn't sleep ... Shut up inner me, this has nothing to do with my parents having a second chance to do things right] Before continuing the conversation within herself the light turned green, and she peeled off.

Soon she was at the Sheriff Station parking lot. [I'll just check to see if there are any messages, I'll make sure no one needs saving and then I might go see my Mom manage her fussy baby... I really shouldn't be like that. I finally have what I've always wanted. And I know they are my home. I shouldn't behave like a bratty kid but I finally have my family and now I have to share it with ... a needy defenseless baby. Get over it Swan]

 On her way towards the door, she could see and hear some of the town folks gossiping. She scoffed [Nothing better to do than spread rumors and idle gossip], as she twisted the key, she overheard something very interesting

"Well obviously Robin wasn't more than a toy, because she is back in her office. Looks completely unaffected."

"Why would she go back, it's not like we really need a mayor anymore, not with the prince and princess around."

"Well she looks like a million bucks, and she is in her office doing who knows what, I suppose when the prince finds out he will get her out of there."

Emma left the door locked and instead began to jog to the mayor's office. [Looks like I will get to see Regina before Henry does... Why didn't he call me? Could he really be that upset with me?]

...

She stood in front of the Mayor's office door, steadying herself knowing that there was likely going to be a shouting match.

She tried the door, but it was locked. [They said she came back to the office... figures, I listen to gossip and the rumors are wrong] She wiggled the door knob in her own annoyance.

Someone behind her coughed "ahem!"

Emma turned to see Mr. K, the man who would normally be locked in his little office sorting through paperwork and keeping the logs for documents taken in and out. 

"Hey, Mr. K. I was just looking for Reg- the Mayor, have you seen her?"

"You just missed her. She said something about leaving early, first to lunch I think and then to whatever errands she had." he replied curtly, he obviously had things to do.

"Yea uh, you wouldn't happen to know..."

"Sheriff I have no idea what the mayor is up to, or what nefarious plans she might have."

"No... I... ugh, never mind. Thanks Mr.K"

She walked down the stairs and headed back out the door. [Guess no one is gonna be able to keep an eye on Regina.]

She stepped out into the sun filled afternoon, blinking at the sudden shift in light. [Right, well Henry hasn't called, maybe they met up when she went home for lunch. But if she had errands to run, then she might have had lunch at Grannys, it's closer to the towns center] Smiling broadly at herself and her bail bonds person skills, Emma made her way down to Main street.

Emma was not even half way down to Granny's Diner when she heard a familiar voice riddled with irritation call out from behind her.

"What does the future hold? Is that question so daunting you felt the need to avoid me all day!?"

She turned to face the man.  "What? Oh God, Hook!"

She creased her brow and looked at him apologetically "Listen I had a lot going on after last night. And, well it's not like you set a specific time."

 

RUMPLESTILTSKIN

He stood in front of the kitchen sink, looking at the mile high pile of cookware and dishes. [Who would have thought that a homemade romantic breakfast would make such a messy clean up after] He peered over to look at what Belle was doing in the living room.

She was leafing through an Atlas of the earth. And writing little notes on a small notepad which lay on the coffee table.

He went back to the sink, and with a wave of his hand the mess had disappeared. Doing a 360 turn, he magically cleaned the entire kitchen. [Much better]

He walked back to where belle was situated. Instead of sitting beside her, he leaned on the doorway. Watching her as she read intently and made her little notes. [She wants to travel. I can do that, I've done it before, and this time by her side We will sight see everything this realm has to offer.] He sighed contently as he watched his true love.

...

Rumple made it to the back door of his shop. He looked around making sure no one was nearby.

He unlocked the door and walked in, collecting the box that held the ingredients that had once helped him get to Baelfire. He would recreate the potion that had helped him retain his memory back when he left Story Brooke.

He set the chest down on the table and opened it. There were a few items required that he had depleted. Rumple began to rummage around the back room of the shop, looking for the vital missing items. [I need double the ingredients if Belle and I are to have a proper adventurers honeymoon.] Satisfied with all the items he accumulated, he organized them in the box, then shut the lid.

Once outside the shops back door and with the box in hand, Rumple fiddled with his keys and the lock. Banging the box against the door frame, and dropping the keys, Rumple let out a small grumble. [Why am I even bothering with this? I have magic. I don't need keys]

With a continuous motion of his wrist he locked the door and levitated the keys into his hand.

"Grandpa Gold, It's you?" Henry spoke up with a big smile.

"Henry? I was just here to pick up a little gift for Belle. What are you doing here son?"

"Actually I came to hang out with you. But If you're busy I can stop by some other time." Henry pushed his hands into his pocket and scuffed his shoes into the ground. It was quite endearing, and it reminded Rumple of Bealfire. 

"C'mon Henry, lets walk and talk. Tell me what's on your mind son."

"Well, actually I have a lot on my mind. I'm worried about my mom, I haven't seen her since last night. I was wondering how bad it is that Emma went back through time and realm, since she changed things. I want to learn more about magic. I wanna know what my dad was like when he was young, you know growing up. And I guess I would like to know you better too."

Rumple was slightly taken aback by how much the boy actually had on his mind. "It seems you have quite a bit on your mind there." He smiled at the boy as they walked in stride to one another. "If you remember I told Emma that nothing had significantly changed, everything should have relatively stayed the same. But wait...What happened with your mother?"

"The woman Emma brought back was Robin Hoods wife. So I'm a little worried, but not too much 'cus I know my mom is good now. Still I don't like to see her so sad." The boy sounded so distressed. Rumple put his hand around the boys shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"In that case there's no telling what damage your mom might have done. There's also no telling what damage your other mother might cause.[Emotional entanglements can lead us down very dangerous paths] Henry I know you want to see the best in your mother. But trust me, heart ache can make you go back to the comfort of the darkness."

Henry looked up at his Granddad, more apprehensive than before. Before Henry could interject whatever was on his mind, a very familiar and charming voice called out from behind them.

"Hey Gold! Can we talk?" David came bounding up to them.

[I was so close in getting to my car unnoticed] "I'm afraid I will not open for business today or most likely for the next month."

"Gold listen I think we should seriously discuss the possibilities of returning home."

"Unless you have a magic bean squirreled away or a portal we can traverse through I'm afraid there isn't much possibilities."

Henry looked at both his granddads and spoke up "So I guess that means I really will never get to visit the Enchanted Forest? But I guess so long as we're all together that doesn't matter too much. Grandpa Gold, why aren't you going to open the shop?"

"Well my dear boy, I am on my honey moon. I won't have time for the Pawn Shop. Or undeveloped plans for a home that appears to be lost yet again." He gave David a hard look.

David pulled out ten dollars and handed them to Henry, "Hey Henry why don't you go in and buy yourself a soda."

Henry took the money but looked at David frowningly, He then turned to Rumple and gave him a very tight hug. "Congratulations on your marriage to Belle. I'll see you around, maybe once the honeymoon is over" Henry smiled and ran off towards Granny's Diner.

Rumplestiltskin managed to open the Cadillac car door and struggled to quickly make his way into the driver seat while pushing the box past the center console onto the passenger seat.

David kept the car door open and would not relinquish his grasp. "Gold. You have magic, knowledge and resources that we could use to find a way home. We don't belong here in this realm, Story Brooke is not our home. Our home is magical and vast, this is a small town with limitations, this is a curse, a cage. Will you help?"

"I think not. I'm a little blurry on the details of who set this second curse, but If the caster is willing to give up what he or she loves most and dismantle the curse, then we can negotiate a deal. Until then I suggest you let me get back to my wife."

David released the car door, and stood looking broken.

Rumple drove off. And as he pulled away and down the street he gave his rearview mirror a check. Looking at the defeated man he left behind.

[Of course, In the Enchanted Forest we can travel and I can still have unlimited power. my power. I really am quite limited here in this realm. It's better to play it safe, look at my options. I'll make the potions to travel throughout this realm, but If I can find the time I'll spin. Clear my mind. Even if I do find a way back, should I tell Belle of this potion and present both options? I could just focus on finding a way back to the forest. I'll spin. Then the answer will be clear.]

 

HENRY

He used the spare key to enter the large lovely home. His home. The door closed behind him with a loud hollow thud. "Mom! Mom. I'm home. Mom?"

Henry walked throughout the manor, entering every room looking for his mother.  He would occasionally stop within the silence of a room, look around and have a child hood memory flutter by. Memories that he had to correct, because in his mind they flashed as both happening with Regina in Story Brooke as well as with Emma in different locations.

After searching every room he concluded that he was alone [I remember wandering this house all alone. Not having any friends to play with. Having so much empty space that it was almost suffocating. Mom's not here. She probably felt that way too. I wonder where she is?]

Henry pouted. [I'm too late, she's gone. Who knows where she is now.]

He reached into his pockets to pull out his cell phone. Only his pockets were empty. [I must've left it charging in the room. Ugh, I was so hungry and tired, I forgot to bring it with me.] He huffed out an exasperated sigh. Made his way back out and locked the door behind him.

He didn't replace the spare key in its usual space, instead he put it in his pocket and walked towards town.

He lived in this town his whole life, minus a year.  Now that he had his memories back, everything he walked by brought back a feeling of familiarity. For example, he knew how to get to town quickly with a shortcut he had learned when he was younger, Instead of taking the road back the way Emma had done [I might even make it into town at the same time as Ma]

As he made his way into town negative thoughts started to encroach [What if mom isn't home because she really will go back to Evil? What if Ma really screwed up the present with going back to the past? Why did she even have to go? Why couldn't I have traveled to the Enchanted Forest to meet Snow White and Prince Charming, and ... my mom, I wonder If she would have still liked me without knowing me? Would I still be her little prince? I bet I could convince her not to kill Snow White... but then I wouldn't be born, and I would have never been with my mom. I guess. I guess it's just better not to go messing with stuff like the past.]

Henry had made it into town. He walked by the Sherriff Station and noticed that the Bug was parked there. [I could go hang out with Ma at the station, but I'd rather find my mom, or grams or even grandpa Gold.  I wonder if he'd hang out with me? We never really got the chance to hang out or get to know each other. I bet he has great stories to tell about my dad. He didn't get a chance to go to the funeral, I could tell him how it was. No he probably doesn't want to hear about that.] His thoughts had him gravitate towards the shop.

Soon he was standing in front of Gold's Pawn Shop, he tried the door but it was clearly locked. He tried to knock several times, and futilely wiggled the door knob. He pushed off of the door, and while dragging his feet he considered going towards his Grams & Gramps apartment and maybe spend time with his uncle.

As he headed in the direction of the apartment he could hear what sounded like the heavy thud of wood and the jangling of keys. A low grumble followed. Henry cautiously made his way around the corner and toward the sound. At the back of the shop he saw whom he was looking for. 

With a large grin spreading across his face, Henry beamed."Grandpa Gold, It's you?"

"Henry? I was just here to pick up a little gift for Belle. What are you doing here son?"

He shoved his hands into his pockets and began to drag the tip of his shoe along the floor "Actually I came to hang out with you. But If you're busy I can stop by some other time." [seems I'm not really gonna spend time with the people I want to be with today.]

"C'mon Henry, lets walk and talk. Tell me what's on your mind son."

Henry slightly furrowed his brow in thought then spoke "Well, actually I have a lot on my mind. I'm worried about my mom, I haven't seen her since last night. I was wondering how bad it is that Emma went back through time and realm, since she changed things. I want to learn more about magic. I wanna know what my dad was like when he was young, you know growing up. And I guess I would like to know you better too." He looked up at his grandfathers features trying to suss out the man's reaction.

"It seems you have quite a bit on your mind there."

Henry was initially worried that he maybe said too much or spoke too fast, but then he saw his grandfather smile. He felt ease as they walked side by side.

"If you remember I told Emma that nothing had significantly changed, everything should have relatively stayed the same. But wait...What happened with your mother?"

"The woman Emma brought back was Robin Hoods wife. So I'm a little worried, but not too much 'cus I know my mom is good now. Still I don't like to see her so sad.", because he was upset he could not hide the anxiety that peeked into his voice.

At the sound of his voice Rumple gave a reassuring squeeze on Henry's shoulder. "In that case there's no telling what damage your mom might have done. There's also no telling what damage your other mother might cause. Henry I know you want to see the best in your mother. But trust me, heart ache can make you go back to the comfort of the darkness."

Henry glanced up at his Grandpa, his face wrought with apprehension. [My mom isn't a villain anymore. She is heartbroken but she's not alone this time. She won't cause any damage, Ma on the other hand might have accidentally caused a whole heap of damage. I should ask what kind of repercussions there can be from her adventure. ]

Before Henry could speak up, he heard the familiar voice of his other granddad calling out as he came leaping over toward them. "Hey Gold! Can we talk?"

The man standing next to him rolled his eyes. "I'm afraid I will not open for business today or most likely for the next month."

[Really why?]

"Gold listen I think we should seriously discuss the possibilities of returning home."

[The Enchanted Forest?] Henry perked up and listened intently.

"Unless you have a magic bean squirreled away or a portal we can traverse through I'm afraid there isn't much possibilities." His grandpa sounded annoyed. 

Henry could see Grandpa Gold shifting the box he was holding. He was sure his Gramps would irritate his grandpa, he decided to interject. "So I guess that means I really will never get to visit the Enchanted Forest? But I guess so long as we're all together that doesn't matter too much. Grandpa Gold, why aren't you going to open the shop?"

His grandpa looked relieved to have Henry interject "Well my dear boy, I am on my honey moon. I won't have time for the Pawn Shop. Or undeveloped plans for a home that appears to be lost yet again."

Henry couldn't help but feel proud. His grandpa had married Belle. And he helped change the subject onto something more pleasant than failure to return home.

However his chest fell from its puffed up position when David pulled some money out of his pocket, "Hey Henry why don't you go in and buy yourself a soda."

Henry took the money but looked at his Gramps disapprovingly. [Really, that wasn't very charming]

He would leave, [clearly I'm not wanted for this conversation. But first...] He turned and gave his grandpa gold a very tight hug. "Congratulations on your marriage to Belle. I'll see you around, maybe once the honeymoon is over?" He gave his Grandpa Gold the brightest smile he could, then he made his way to Granny's.

[I was really hoping I could talk with someone. Maybe I should look for Archie? Haven't seen him for a while. But I'd really like to see my mom. I have more family than I know what to do with, but I still kinda feel alone. That's not right.]

Henry walked into the diner, and as he did a the dwarves present, Granny, Ruby and a few of the towns people present called out "Henry!"

It reminded him of an old TV show his Ma would sometimes watch back in New York.

On the other side of the counter Granny approached him and asked "What'll it be Henry?"

"Uh, My usual thanks"

She slid him his cup of cocoa with whipped cream and cinnamon [Cheers] he smiled as he took a sip.

Sitting beside him was one of the sisters from Story Brooke, she nudged him and with a smile said, "Everyone has missed you. You don't know how hard it was for everyone to act like they didn't know you or your name back before you regained your memories."

"Yea I guess, though a lot of people had really weird reactions to me back then, so that didn't help either. um Nova right?"

Nova giggled and nodded her head in the affirmative. "Yea a lot of us don't have good poker faces. It's harder to pretend. But we are all really glad that you are back both body and mind"

"Thanks. So what has Story Brooke been up to while we were gone?"

"Well we spent about a year in the Enchanted Forest, and I can't say what everyone else was doing but as for the fairies we were practicing magic. Some of us became a little rusty with the time spent out here. Then the curse brought us back, and we spent some time living the loop that is Story Brooke without our memories, until your mom broke the curse."

"Cool. So are you guys still practicing magic?"

"No. There isn't much fairy dust so we are rationing it until the dwarves can find more. And not all of our wands got brought back. So some of us" She raised her hand to indicate present company included. "well some of us are still stuck in limbo, not really a fairy but with memories of not really being a nun either. It's lonely"

"Yea I kinda know what you mean. I have my memories but they conflict sometimes. And I have my family, but here I am sitting alone." [Eventually I'll spend some time with my Mom and I'm gonna play with my baby uncle, and I'm gonna welcome my new grandma] "I'm not gonna take it sitting down though, I'm gonna go get what I want. I'm tired of being treated like a kid, having everyone decide what is best for me. I'm gonna go out and find my mom and spend some time with my family"

Nova smiled at him and seemed to be contemplating something before she shook herself from her thoughts and beamed at Henry "Your mom, Regina? She is in the mayoral office. Working I think. You should pop in and surprise her, I'm sure she would love to see you and spend time with you. "

Henry grinned back at Nova.

He was going to pay for his cocoa, Granny assured him it was on the house. So Henry said goodbye and made his way to the Mayor's Office, determined to see his mom.

 

SNOW

She sat on the rocking chair, slowly but surely falling asleep. When  an abrupt knock on the door roused her from the sleep she was finally gaining.

[Don't wake Neal. Don't wake Neal.]

"Coming, just a minute."

Snow opened the door to reveal a smiling Red holding up a bag with Granny's Take Out.

Ruby sauntered in, giving Snow the food as she sat "Hey how are you holding out? I saw David around town, he even had a late lunch at Granny's but I hadn't seen you. Did you guys have a fight or something?"

"No, not exactly. We had a little argument in the morning, about what our future holds. But no we aren't fighting." Snow began to unwrap a sandwich and bit into it like it was the only bit of food she had seen all day.

"Snow you know you can't take care of someone else unless you take care of yourself first."

After chewing down her mouthful and swallowing she thanked Red, "Yeah, I know. But sometimes I get so wrapped up in other things I forget a little."

"I realize little baby Neal needs a lot of attention but there aren't any more threats to your life or the town, your family can help a little more around the house. What else can wrap you up so that you forget to eat?"

"I know there aren't really anymore threats and that all of my family is finally together again, but I feel... I feel restless and lonely. Neal will not stop crying, It makes me think he might be colicky. It's supposed to be natural, but I'm alone trying to pacify him... and when I can't do it, it makes me wonder if I'd be a good mother at all?"

Red stretched forward and placed her hand atop of Snows. "Hey, don't let it get to you, babies are adorable, hungry, crying, pooping machines and eventually they grow out of the fussy crying."

Though Snow could hear how reassuring Red was she also couldn't help but think [How would you know, you've never been a mother. Neither one of us has our mothers to help us through this. I wish that Zelena was really a midwife and not the Wicked Witch of the West. It would have been nice to have someone knowledgeable to turn to.]

Ruby cut in on her thoughts "You know, Granny is great with kids. She would sometimes look after Henry as a baby, and she sometimes helps Ashley er Ella with little Alexandra. And you know that she is almost always willing, so long as it's not during the lunch rush."

"Yea but she probably wouldn't be as willing if she realizes how fussy Neal can be. But I might try and coax her to take him for a while, just so I'm not so overwhelmed"

"I'm surprised that not everyone is here cooing at the baby. Where is your family?" Ruby looked around the loft as if expecting the rest of the Charmings to suddenly appear.

"Nobody but you has come to visit today. David was off to convince Gold for help in finding a way home, but that was hours ago, so maybe he did find a way. unfortunately" She said the last bit under her breath.

"You don't want to go back? Then why is he looking for a way back?"

"He wants our family to grow and thrive in the Enchanted Forest. But I'm kinda happy here. Really happy, happy to finally have my family together. And at least here there  are more possibilities for Neal to grow up healthy and happy. Plus Emma would probably not be too pleased about being back there. Things are good here, I don't see the need to go back."

Ruby eyed her carefully, "But as queen you would have land, power, hundreds of servants, and more than likely a few nannies who would take care of Neal for you when he is fussy"

Snow frowned  and spoke up as she nibbled on a fry "Yea but then I would still be missing out on all of mother hood, not the same as with Emma obviously, but still missing out on a lot."

[If others are doing the job of mothering for me, then I'm still a failure of a mother, unable to care for my first or second child.] She took a large bite of her sandwich as she continued her musings [I'm alone for now, today. But eventually my family will come around to visit. And maybe help with the baby a little] "The saying is that it takes a village. They probably didn't mean a village or servants. Just friends and family."

"Yep it takes a village, and we are your family. David, Emma, Henry, Grumpy, Happy, Bashful, Sneezy, Dopey, Doc, Sleepy, Granny, Blue, _most_ of the town and even Regina, plus yours truly. We are all in your corner and we will be your village." Red grins widely an pats Snow.

"You're right, I guess today has just been a little overwhelming. I was starting to have doubts and feel alone. But you are right, I've got to keep my chin up and know that I have a village" [Ella could probably give me some tips, and Granny, and Regina. They all took care of an infant, all experienced moms with some tips and tricks.]

Ruby spoke up while holding her nose. "I think Neal needs a diaper change."

Just as she finished uttering the sentence, Neal began crying. Loud.

Ruby looked stuck between holding her ears and holding her nose

 [Wolf senses are more heightened] "Sorry" Snow apologizes and makes her way to the baby, putting him on the changing table.  When she opens the diaper she takes a step back [Eww]

She wants to apologize to Ruby again, only Ruby has gone off running. [She has disappeared the sight, sound and smell must have been to intense. How did granny handle it?]

She worked quickly, remembering everything she had learned from her books. Changing the diaper whipping front to back, using the organic wipes, and securing the new diaper on the child as well as washing both their hands. [Well looks like I'm alone again, and charming is nowhere to be seen. I miss Emma, I miss my roommate. I love my daughter but ... no I miss all of Emma, not just my friend. I wonder why she hasn't visited...]

Neal wailed in her ear as she tried to shift him in her arms. Since he woke he had been screaming, crying. And though his diaper had been changed his intense wailing did not cease.

[I bet that if they were here visiting, Henry would have made a face at the dirty diaper, but all the adults would put on a stoic face. And I bet he would make funny faces to try to calm Neal down]

She giggles at the thought, and tries to make funny faces at the baby. But it doesn't seem to work. She bounces him in her arms desperately trying to calm his crying, but she knows it might take a while.

 

EMMA

After her argument with Hook,  Emma stood on Main Street unable to move. She wanted to run out and catch up with Killian. She also wanted to turn around and look for Regina. She knew in the back of her mind that she should probably go visit her mother and her brother.  She stood wondering why Henry hadn't called her.

[What else is going to blow up in my face today?]

She slinked around town wandering without a purpose. Making it through a few spots of Story Brooke that she had not actually gotten to know well.

...

She eventually made it to the Sheriff Station. She was slightly startled when she tried to push the door open but it wouldn't budge. [Right, I didn't actually unlock the door]

She sighed as she made her way inside, and sure enough the voicemail was full. Blinking lights reminding her that she had shirked her responsibilities as protector. As savior.

She pressed play and sat to listen to the machine. Most of the calls were thank you messages, for saving the town. Some calls were about minor nuisances [Nothing a sheriff would really need to intervene in]. A few calls of frightened denizens worrying about what the Evil Queen was doing in the Mayoral Office, and fretting over any possibilities of a reappearance of the Evil Queen racking havoc, describing specific memories of the queen burning down villages, and killing loved ones. 

[No one seemed to give a damn about the Evil Queens resurgence when there was a Wicked Witch to fight. Poor Regina. Alone. Who would have guessed that one day I would be empathizing with the Evil Queen?] She shrugged. And somewhere towards the end, a message from Henry, letting her know that he couldn't find his mom, but that he was now with Snow.

Emma let the machine finish running. She had spent the entire morning with Henry, then the afternoon arguing with Hook and mindlessly wandering Story Brooke. The day had practically come to an end. She had managed none of what she set out to do that day.

She turned off the lights. Walked out of the station. Locked the door. And stood in front of her VW.

She looked up into the sky, the sun setting creating a pink purple glow over the town. She thought she made out in the distance a star [or more likely a satellite] still she looked at it intently, then shut her eyes and made a wish.

 [I wish that Regina was not alone. I wish things would change, and break us free from this stasis]

She turned on the engine, but drove straight toward her room instead of Snow's place. [Henry can spend the night with them.]

ELSA

Elsa woke, she looked around and noticed her chamber was still very dark.

[Either I didn't sleep at all or I slept too long.]

She rushed out of bed and out of her palace. She looked up at the sky to see a magenta and violet hue atop the trees. [I really didn't mean to sleep that long, hopefully I can still find the nearby village and a hospitable soul.]

She ran out of the forest and ran toward the road. She created little patches of slick ice on the road so that she could skate, slide and travel faster. She continuously glanced behind herself looking for any passing carriages. [No such luck]

Soon she could make out lights, [the village] her heart soared for a minute, she ran forward determined to finally reach civilization.

Soon the road changed, no longer dirt or gravel, it was paved. [a wealthy village]

As she made her way into town she realized that this town was nothing like she had ever seen. There were no horses or carriages to be seen. The village seemed desolate. The roads had many intersections, and along the side of the roads there were oddly shaped heavy metal carts on thick wheels, but the carts were also vacant of merchants or goods.

She continued to walk until she reached what she assumed was the heart of the town.  [this appears to be the center of town, surely there must still be an establishment open or a vendor on his way home] She looked up at the sky once more the rosy color now completely gone. The sky was dark and despite all the lights along the road  she could feel the emptiness in her surroundings.

Regardless of her initial determination, she was now begging to feel fear. A light coating of frost began to blanket the stationed vehicles. She zig zagged along the roads and intersections, frantic to find another living soul in this ghost town. Inadvertently freezing windows, hydrants, and lamp post as she ran by.

Exhausted from running she stopped in front of a very large building, she looked around for any signs to indicate where she was now. She saw a indicator signifying that the structure before her was City Hall, the crest of a tree indicated to her that this was a station of government. [Oh good, I simply reveal my title as Queen of Arendelle and they should immediately provide services. Though I don't recognize the crest, surely they have heard of Arendelle]

She tried the doors [locked] much like she had done back at the farm house Elsa ran around the building trying every window and door. All futile, all locked.

Again she blindly ran.

Soon she was at a cemetery. [What if this is a cursed place? A ghost town with odd contraptions and buildings.]

She stumbled along the graveyard, stumbling over stones and plaques. It was very dark and she could feel the anxiety knotting a lump on her throat.

As she staggered through the darkness she could hear voices. [Voices? No someone crying.]

She keep walking until in nearby distance she could see a woman by a large crypt crying. The woman was and adding papers, items and rubble onto a heap.

Still slightly frightened and with trepidation, she slowly started making her way towards the weeping woman. Even though this was the first person she had seen since arriving, hearing the loud sobs echo against the crypt and around the cemetery did not put her at ease.

As she neared closer still, she saw the woman stand back and produce a ball of fire on her palm [Magic] The woman looked determined and resolute on whatever her thoughts might have been.

Elsa could see the fire on the woman's palm grow bigger and bigger, until she launched it towards the pile of rubble and set it all ablaze. The formally woeful woman was now crackling.

[Sorceress!] Elsa ran off terrified.

She ran back in the direction of town. She practically flew she was running so fast. Everything she ran past was completely frozen over, a snow flurry blanketing everything in a thick frost. While running she stumbled, she looked back to ensure she wasn't being followed. Stunned to see the  winter wonder land.

Devastated at her failure to find a hospitable soul, and at the frozen mess she had created, she balls up into herself crying. She shrank until she turned into a snow flake. When she lifted her head she had reappeared back in her palace, In her bed.

She laid crying, and as she did she remembered the haunting sounds of the woman by the crypt. [I missed my chance at actual human communication. I shouldn't have been scared. I know what it's like to have powers and be labeled a sorceress. To be alone and misunderstood.] She sniffed and quelled her crying. [What if it wasn't a specter or a witch? What if it was like when I was revealed at the coronation?]

As if declaring to the universe she stood, and wiped her tears, "I will go back during the day, in the sunshine and I will introduce myself to the village." surely she would find more people, and maybe even apologize to the woman by the crypt. Though she had nothing to apologize for, she still felt unsettled by her behavior towards a fellow magic wielder. She would not allow herself sleep. Instead she would wait for the sunrise.

 


	5. Trying to stay positive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So spoilers have ruined where I wanted to go with this. Lots of them are unavoidable on the internet. But I'm gonna try to ignore most of them and try to refocus on where I wanted to go with this... however this chapter is written and I can't go back to my vision without getting this out first.
> 
> Day after 'Stasis' chapter

ROBIN

 [( He ran through the frost bitten forest. Panting hard, Looking behind himself to ensure he wasn't being followed. His legs began to feel numb, probably from the exhaustion. Feeling the chilling snowflakes sting his face as he ran through the dark, he wasn't sure he could run much more. Then through the darkness he saw a clearing. With heavy labored breaths he made it into the clearing, willing his body to move toward the bon fire that was there.)

 I've made it.

(just then he noticed a hooded cloaked figure come out of the forest and approach the bon fire)

"Have you brought it with you?"(a woman's dark and beautiful voice protruded from the hood)

 It's here, I have your heart right here

(The hood is removed, revealing Regina, gazing at him lovingly, with a soft smile upon her lips. Robin proceeded to pull out a small cold blackened heart from a leather pouch that was tucked under his arm. On the opposite side of the bonfire another woman approached. Marian stepped forward from the shadows toward the light.)

" _Robin, stay away from her"_

 (Robin turned to look at Marian  as she continued to speak) " _If you really love me, Robin then prove it. Where is my retribution? Honor me. "_

"Robin please, you have my heart. Be careful with what you do with it"

(Holding the heart out, Robin began to extend his arm out toward Regina, the few bright red parts within it gleaming a clear brightness that shone through.)

 "Robin?"

" _Robin!?_ "        

(With a slight hesitation Robin held the heart in his hand, looking at how weathered and abused it appeared. Then with a sudden decision Robin held the heart over the Bonfire and squeezed. Feeling the warm soft flesh in his hand turn into grainy dust, the ashes falling through his fingertips. He shook his hand over the fire, letting the last bits of dust drop off.)

 " _My love, you've chosen us above all!_ " (Marians words traveled across the fire enveloping him with warmth. As the warmth seceded he then looked over at Regina. His face fell at the gasping choking sputtering sounds coming from the cloaked woman. She fell to the ground with a thud.)

Regina!

(He ran over to her, grasping her limp dead body. Then suddenly, the cold lifeless body in his arms stiffened and began to mechanically move. Her skin began to change, a silvery frost creeping up)

 "What have you done?"(He could hear Reginas voice, cold and hollowed)

Regina?

(Her cloaked figure stood, dropping the hooded cape to the floor, revealing a regal queen dressed in embroidered majestic dressings. Again the hollowed voice spoke)

"I trusted you with my heart"

(He approached her, urgently fighting to hold her. Her frosty skin burnt his fingertips, blistering his skin as it brushed against hers. Looking frantically into her eyes he found that they were no longer there. Instead there were dark tunnels that shone through at the end, revealing only the dark frosty forest behind her.)

What have I done?  No, please Regina! I'm sorry. I ... I didn't ... I should have ...

( All and any words failed him. Nothing. Nothing he could say or do would change his actions. Desperately placing a firm kiss on Reginas lips, he then searched the empty eyes for any change. A purple smoke enveloped her. Hope clutched at his throat, he held his breath as the smoke cleared to reveal nothing. No one. He turned his head frantically searching left and right until he saw her standing behind Marian, closing the distance quickly. Soon Regina was holding Marian from behind, holding her neck with one hand, while the other was plunged inside of the womans' chest. Robins voice rang out, shattered)

Regina, please don't do this, I'm sorry. I had your heart and I did this to you. Please Regina, don't harm her. I am sorry.

( Her empty face reappeared margins in front of his. Marians bright red heart in her hands. If her eyes had been there, she would have looked straight into his soul. With both hands she shoved the heart at him, giving him control of the powerful little muscle. With a single bloody tear streaming from her hollowed sockets, she leaned in and kissed Robin again. This time she turned to cold gray stone.)

Regina!]

"Rre-ege-nnga!" He spoke out her name, muddled in his lips as they were still paralyzed from sleep.

However his eyes were now wide open, unsure of what they were seeing. Figures lurking amidst the dark morning shadows.

He could feel the sweat drip from his forehead. Chest gleamed with sweat as it heaved with labored breathing. His palms were damp from the perspiration.

 It was all a night mare, He felt the surrounding cold air magnified onto his wet skin.

"Daddy." a small voice peeped out from the darkness. "I had a bad dream daddy" Rolland was among the shadows, Robin focused to see his mop haired little boy rubbing his tear soaked eyes sleepily.

Robin stopped his panting and reached out for the young boy, softly speaking to his son "We can sleep together tonight. Son, you'll be safe with me"

Robin shuddered before tucking his little boy in beside him. Holding back the sobs that threatened to leave him, he simply settled back in and began to drift into sleep. 

 

ELSA

As morning peaked Elsa made her way out of the ice palace.

She wanted to try and replicate the magic from the night before. She focused on the location where she last managed to accomplish the feat. She focused her mind, but didn't manage to transform.

She tried to remember the emotions experienced the night before. [I was trying to conceal my shame and frustration. No. that wasn't it. I was scared, and trying to escape. I wanted to get away, be safe, be home.] She opened her eyes and found herself floating.

She was incredibly small. Perched on her back a glider, which looked like a snowflake. She then refocused on the location she wanted to be at.

A cold gust swept her further up and away until she was at the utmost part of the road where she had first seen the lights of the village.

She sighed out relief. From her position she could see people walking along the streets. She willed herself to grow back to her regular size, the snowflake glider shrinking as she grew.

She practically ran down towards the village. The little town was not desolate. It was bussing with shuddering towns folk.

She purposefully bumped into a very sneezy man, just to make sure that she was not actually walking amongst apparitions but real people.  She was content to feel he was real, and elated to hear him apologize, even if she was the one who bumped into him. She smiled with a nod, and continued towards the town center, she would make it to the large government building and request help.

As she walked down the road, she was startled when one of the large awkward heavy metal carts on thick wheels barreled in her direction. She was frozen in place watching it rapidly move towards her, a blaring horn coming from the contraption shook her and she ran out of the way.

[Clearly these monstrosities are dangerous and alive] She looked down at the cart nearest her [These on the side of the road seem to be sleeping. This must be why people walk along the side of the road instead of on it]

She continued to walk down the street sidewalk, grimacing slightly as she realized just how frozen she had left everything last night.

There was a short and funny looking man standing in front of one of the snow buried monstrous odd carts, raising his hands to his head he cried out "My Miata!"

[They have owners, and they are called me-at-ah] She blushed a little as she saw the man desperately trying to shovel the snow off with his gloved hands. She created a cold snowy gust to blow most of the sedentary snow off. When the man began to frantically look around, she decided that instead of crossing the way she had last night, she might venture in another direction. So as to avoid crossing the road with the Miatas.

While walking, she passed a funny cottage with a patio and white picket fence, there was a sign outside the gate indicating Granny's Diner and something about Breakfast Specials.

She was very, very hungry.

With paramount poise and posture she ventured into the establishment. Upon entering her posture fell, and she was in awe.

It was nothing like she had ever seen before. And now that she could see a larger gathering of the residents of this village she realized their garments were odd too. Even the women wore pants. And the floor was not marble or stone or sawdust or dirt. The furniture seemed to be made of metal instead of wood. The ceiling had small hanging chandeliers though they were not very ornate. Behind the counter she could see cookies and candies in jars. She timidly walked forward toward the counter, when something interesting caught her eye, some of the waitresses serving food seemed to be wearing very revealing underwear, not pants or dresses, just very short garments. [Perhaps it is a brothel of sorts] She was far too embarrassed to ask them for help or for the breakfast special.

An elderly woman who stood behind the counter locked eyes with her and spoke up "Haven't seen you around before. What can I get ya?"

"Kind woman, I am not from here. I am Elsa Queen of Arendelle. I seek help, and I hope your hospitable and generous soul could please provide me with a meal. If not, could you at least aid me in finding the head of government, or an ambassador which could provide me with some assistance."

Granny looked her up and down. Sizing her and trying to figure out if she was for real. After looking her over, she motioned for the girl to follow her.

"I'm Granny,  and  I'm well known for not taking any nonsense. Whether you are a princess or a queen or not, In this realm you're better off working hard and meriting what you get. Let me guess, you were also turned into a monkey, and just managed out of the forest?"

[Monkey? How dare she. I am a queen, nothing like a primate.] She gave the elderly woman a cold stare, but immediately softened. [I may not get the help I need here]

Granny shook off the icy stare and instead focused on the girls helplessness. "Honey I don't know what you were before the curse, but in this realm you can't expect the world to always bow down to you. Can't always expect a helping hand. How do you think I've made it this far? Stand on your own two child, show them strength."

Granny could see the hurt and break in Elsa, she put her finger under the girls chin and gently lifted her face. "Child, I'll give you a warm bed and a hot meal. But It's not a handout, not even for royalty. Help scrape the ice off  of the ground from the back of the Diner and I'll fix you up something good to eat."

Granny walked off toward the back door. Grabbing a large container of salt before she made her way outside. Elsa followed a few steps behind.

Once outside, Granny handed her the salt and a shovel. "I don't know why the frost didn't touch the front of the street, everything back here and along the alley is frozen though... As soon as you're done, come on in, I'll give you a room key and a hot plate"

Determined Elsa decided to do right by Granny. She would not be scared and be more assertive like this curious and witty old lady.

She recognized that in all likelihood it was her magic that froze everything along the back alley. [I don't really recall running through here, but what else could it be. It's not like I was sightseeing on a leisurely stroll] She checked all four directions, making sure no one could see her, she magically removed the slick ice covering the ground.

She slowly counted to ten, and waited a beat before reentering the establishment.

Upon entering, Granny looked slightly surprised. The older woman didn't comment she simply set a platter of waffles, eggs and bacon down in front of Elsa. She also set down a steaming mug of hot chocolate. Elsa inhaled the sweet scent and nearly melted in her seat [Mmmm. Chocolate.] Elsa took a long sip of her hot beverage, feeling a surge of warmth in her chest and a small smile curl upon her lips.

[Anna would love this.] Her smile faded at the thought of her sister, her sister who was now so far away. [I'll find my way to you Anna. I'll find someone in this village who can transport me back, maybe the sorceress with fire...I'll find my way home] She lets a small sigh out, but continues with her meal.

While attempting to enjoy her meal she could hear alarm from the towns folk. [Why are they panicking?] She tries to actively listen to what they are saying. But can only make out that they are worried because of strange weather, and something about an evil queen, and a confusion about who to address this problem with.

A slight panic creeps up [Am I the evil queen, because of the flurry? No. otherwise I'd be accosted like at the coronation.] She sits a little taller, remembering to be strong like Granny had suggested. [I'll be sure to inconspicuously defrost most of the damage though]

After finishing her meal, she picked up her plate and made her way to the kitchen.

Granny looked up at her and smiled. "You did a good job in the back, not a bit of ice." she grabbed the dirty dish from Elsa and reached into her apron, producing a key and handing it over. "Room 23, at the bed and breakfast"

Elsa reached over and hugged the elderly woman. "Thank you"

...

She walked through the streets, keeping in mind Granny's directions for getting to the Town City Hall.

She again passed by the short older man who was trying to defrost his Miata. This time he had the help of 6 other men. All scrapping at the ice, pouring water, and rolling their eyes as they heard the owner of the vehicle chastise them for not being careful. She felt bad. Standing behind a lamp post she began to ebb away at the ice, slowly melting it.

"See, this isn't so hard. We can defrost this in no time" The gruff voice of one of the men, the only man with a salt and pepper beard.

As he rounded to the otherside of the car, the man slipped on a patch of black ice and comically fell onto his back. A loud crack resonating on impact. Elsa and the men surrounding him all flinched. [ouch]

A woman resembling a nun ran toward them, kneeling besides the fallen man. "Grumpy. Are you OK?". His face was bright red, and at that the other men started to fully gut laugh at his predicament.

Elsa decided to keep making her way to the Town Hall. As she walked she would check to make sure no one was around and slowly melt away much of the snow and ice.

...

Soon she was infront of the building. This time when she tried the doors they easily opened, and she gave a small sigh of relief.

She walked through the halls, until she bumped into a woman who was sitting at a desk. "Excuse me, I am Queen Elsa of Arendelle, I seek an ambassador, is there anyone of title whom I may speak to?"

The woman blinked at her a few times, then pointed at the room infront of her, the words on the door stated 'MAYOR'. She thanked the woman, and stalked towards the door.

 

KILLIAN

He woke late in the morning, his head pounding from last night's hang over. But his lips were buzzing with the sensation of Emma's lips, he had had the most wonderful dream about the two of them making out by the docks, promising each other love and companionship.

He had been staying with Smee in a small one bedroom apartment. The place looked horrid and could use a good cleaning. [Smee, Mate you might consider getting yourself a girl] Just then the round bearded man with the red beanie marched into the room. Tucked under his arms were some black folded garments.

"Captain, please excuse my impertinence, but I've brought you some more modern and clean clothes. the Jolly Roger is gone, and in this realm we aren't really pirates. Sir, it's time you abandoned the pirate garb."

Killian snatched the clothes away from his first mate and went into the washroom.

Behind the bathroom doors he looked at himself in the mirrors reflection, then eyed the clothes Smee had procured. [There's nothing wrong with the way I dress... though these garments could use a thorough cleaning.] He undressed, folded his pirate clothes and put them aside.

He turned the knobs on the shower and then removed his hook. He watched the water flow before stepping into the shower. He stood in the spray with his eyes closed imagining it to be the cool salty spray of the ocean. He sighed, waking from his venerate day dream, grabbing at a bar of soap and rubbing it against his slick body, [ It does me no good to wish for the sea, while I'm land locked].

...

He made his way down Main street, feeling oddly light and in high spirits. It could have been because his new clothes were not as heavy as his previous outfit. It could have also been because he was newly determined to talk to Emma, and amend things so that they were on a better note.  

Without a clear Idea of where to find her, he walked through town. Her yellow bug was not stationed anywhere near the Sheriffs so she couldn't be there. He made it to her room and knocked but an answer never came. He also tried her parents apartment, only to find it vacant. He walked through the town, and through the park  nearby the forest. Coincidentally there he bumped into his girl friend's family.

"Good Day charming family. Slightly cold but beautiful weather we are having wouldn't you agree? I say you haven't seen your daughter perchance? I've been looking for her and can't seem to find her anywhere about town."

Henry shoved his hands in his pockets and huffed, not answering  Killian and simply walking past. Snow shrugged and with a meek apologetic look on her face and continued to push her stroller down the path.

David held out his arm and put it on the pirates shoulders. "The women in our family can be a bit stubborn,"  He checked to make sure Snow hadn't heard him... he smiled at Killian and continued. "She is giving you a hard time huh? Well good, I don't want her to make this too easy on you."

"I suppose I do love a good challenge, but the problem here mate is that our lovely Emma refuses to let herself be happy, she'd rather toil away trying to chipper up the Evil Queen than build up her own happy ending." Killian raised his head to the sky, then looked back at his friend "I want her to know that it's alright to feel loved, to have a companion when times look bleak, I want to be that for her. If only I could find her I might find a way to convince her of it."

David and Killian walked side by side following behind the family members up ahead.

David looked pensive until he spoke up. "We never had the chance to raise her so that she knew what it's like to be unconditionally loved. We never got to great her like the princess she was, maybe you should try that. She'd be reluctant at first, but what girl wouldn't want to be cherished and loved? "

[In our arguments calling her a princess tends to fuel her anxieties.] "Mate, she is strong and independent, I don't think pampering her would make her more willing to accept love and companionship."

"I suppose you're right. But this world is a reminder that she was sent away. There's probably daily reminders of her loveless past, she wouldn't be so distracted by them if she was far away."

"I don't think I catch your drift. What do you mean?"

"I'm saying that if she were finally home, in the Enchanted Forest, she'd know it was where she belonged and wouldn't be distracted by the negative memories this realm has. Without anything left to fight or argue over you two could make things work out."

"She did seem to like the Royal Ball of your engagement. She would have been happy as a princess." [If we could go back, I might have the chance at both Swan and maybe even find a way to retrieve my ship.]  

...

The group walked together until they were at the town building.

Snow and Henry walked towards the building doors while David stayed behind with Neal who was sleeping in the carriage.

Killian realized that they were there to see Regina and that possibly Emma might have had the same thought. He clamored forward to catch up with them. Both Snow and Henry looked at him bemused, they were not expecting him to join them. but neither said a word. They entered the office, to find it completely empty.

Henry trailed his fingers along everything in the office, as if caught between memories of something lost long ago. "You guys can go ahead. I'll wait for mom."

[Poor lad] He pressed his thumb to his lips and tried to think of a way to make it up to the boy, but nothing came to mind.

Snow  began to walk out of the room and he followed close behind, shutting the door as he exited.

She stopped in the hall way and turned to him "Emma, don't push her too far. Give her some time, she feels a little guilty now, but she just needs to be reminded that she did the right thing. And once she sees the world isn't crumbling around her she'll be more willing to accept your company."

"Ay, I had thought of that. But as I told your husband, I want her to know that I will be with her at the edge of the world as well as when everything is stable and content. Whether she is a princess or a sheriff, I want to be with her, loving her."

Snow let out a happy little sigh, and a big bright smile. "Well I'm not sure how she feels about being a princess from a world that to her had always been fantasy. But I'm glad you're so devoted to her. maybe you should adjust to living here. You changed your clothes that's a good start, maybe take her out on a date, show her that no matter where or when you'll love her unconditionally. She needs more of affirmation with that."

Killian returned her smile, and was tempted to hug her, but fought the urge "Thank you, I'm going to keep looking for her, and I will do as you suggest."

...

As the day progressed, he continued searching the town. He passed by many of the towns folk who where building additional homes for the increase in denizens. He ventured through many of the same spots, always hoping to bump into one particular blond.

As he was rounding Granny's a second time, he was happily surprised to see Emma walking out of the diner with a coffee in one hand and a takeout lunch in the other.

Seizing his chance, he ran after her. Much lighter on his feet now that he saw the woman he loved.

"Emma! wait, we need to talk" He caught her by the elbow, and smiled brightly as she turned to look at him.

"Hey, listen about what happened last time. I didn't mean it..."

He cut her off with a kiss.

She looked into his soft blue eyes and smiled into another kiss. Just before pulling away and walking in the direction of the Sheriff Station.

He didn't argue or pout, he simply followed her until they were inside her office at the station.

"I can tell you're still upset love, is this about changing the past and bringing that woman with us?"

"Yeah, yeah. All actions have consequences. Spare me I know you were right, you warned me about changing the past and I did it anyway. Now I gotta deal with all of this..."

"It wasn't a reproach love. I just wanted to know if that was why you seem so bothered. Regarding the woman, you did the right thing. You saved her life, returned her to her family, that boy has his mother again and Robin is reunited with his true love. Don't beat yourself up for doing the noble thing. Be content that you have improved three lives. And you are worried about Regina, but no one else seems to be, didn't Zelena want her heart for being the most resilient? She'll live. Now if you could please give me a smile" He leaned forward and kissed her again, brushing his hand in her hair, and lightly trailing down her chin.

Emma smiled at him, and pressed her forehead to his. She happily sat at her desk and opened her take out.  She looked him up and down then commented "Looking good by the way."

He glanced down at his outfit, he had forgotten that he wasn't dressed as a pirate. "Thank you. It's a change, but I make anything look good. Speaking of looking good, that reminds me dearest I would like to propose we go on a date"

She rolled her eyes "really? a date, like going out and getting dressed up? flowers, diner and a movie, isn't that cliché, we're already kinda together aren't we?"

"Yes, but I really wish you'd give love, give happiness a chance. I promise to be a proper gentlemen"

Emma sighed out a groan "Love? Sorry but the idea of pursuing 'love' and 'happiness' it doesn't sit too well when I know I've ruined someone else's."

He leaned in for another kiss, hoping to distract her from where he knew her mind was wandering.

She pulled away and mumbled something about, finding Regina knowing she was miserable and needing to set things straight. She walked out of her own office, leaving him with the longing of a kiss.

[ She is projecting her own insecurity onto Regina. I'd seen the queen while walking through town  she looked completely composed and unaffected. Though I suppose it's too late to tell Emma that now.]

He had started the day with high hopes for a better conversation, and was left frustrated with where they were going just like last time.

 

HENRY

The morning was bright, the sun warmed the loft wherever it touched. He walked to where the crib was, hearing his little baby uncle cooing watching the baby plunging his little fist into his mouth.

Henry smiled down at the infant. [ I wonder if this is what it would be like to have a little brother?]

The loft was quiet. His grandparents were still sleeping. Yesterday when he had arrived he found his grams with bloodshot eyes desperately walking through the loft cradling baby Neal in her arms. Apparently she was all alone with his uncle, unable to sooth him and at her wits end. She looked so tired, he was glad that she was now soundly sleeping.

"Hey little guy. I hope you don't need a diaper change 'cus that's not something I'm ready for. But, If you want some breakfast, that I can do"

Baby Neal looked up at him and smiled before gurgling out another little coo.

Henry beamed right back at him. Tickling Neals tiny tummy before making his way into the kitchen.

He opened the refrigerator and pulled out the breast milk his Grams had set aside for whenever the need to bottle feed Neal arrived. He followed the instructions that were dictated to him the night before, and had the bottle ready before baby Neal could build up a fuss.

He carefully reached into the crib and picked up his little uncle, attentively holding his head and balancing his body. [I would be an awesome big brother. And I am an awesome nephew] He made his way onto the rocking chair and began to feed his baby uncle. "Y'know as my uncle, these roles should be reversed. You should be taking care of me. But I like things the way they are now, and soon enough I'll be teaching you all the stuff an uncle is supposed to teach his nephew. Like how to tie your shoes, and about bugs, and how to throw a ball, and all the best hiding places... I would have loved to have a nephew like me growing up."

...

Henry was sitting behind the desk, in the mayors swivel chair. Twirling in the seat, waiting for his mom to finally come into the office.

[It's  odd that yesterday she came by and left early. Either she's gonna be late today or maybe she's not coming at all.]

He tried to busy his mind with more positive thoughts. Like the hug he would give her when she arrived. Or how great it would be to be mayor and boss everyone around. Sitting in his moms chair, behind her desk, he let the fantasy continue. He stacked papers, open and shut drawers, he even dictated notes to an imaginary assistant. He was starting to feel like a very important mayor.

He chuckled within himself, imitating his mothers businesslike and stern work demeanor was fun. He saw a shadow by the frosted glass of the door. He sat straight up so that his mom could see him as Mr. Mayor Mills.

The door burst open, a very blond woman in a lovely blue dress regally walked through the door. He looked at her slightly taken aback, this wasn't the woman he was expecting.

The blonde looked at him perplexed, after a beat she slightly bowed before him. "Good day Sir Mayor..."

Henry realized quickly [she thinks I'm the actual mayor], he stood up and cleared his throat before trying to clear the air. "I'm not the mayor. My mom is..." He also realized fairly quickly that this lovely lady was not from Story Brooke. [Maybe she's from the Enchanted Forest, or some neighboring kingdom] "Um, my mom was also the Queen back in the Enchanted Forest, um you know in the Dark Palace?"

"Oh"

The woman still looked confused. So he tried to further explain, hoping that adding more details would help make things clearer for her.

"My grams and gramps... Er, My grandparents are Princess Snow and Prince Charm-erm, Prince James." He looked at her expectantly [Everyone has heard of Snow White] still none of it seemed to register with the woman.

"So you are a prince? Of this place?"

"Technically Story Brooke doesn't have a monarchy, it has a democracy, but yea in the Enchanted Forest I would be a prince"

"Perhaps since your family has some title of government, they could see it within themselves to provide me with some assistance. I need help, finding a way back home. I was trapped and awoke in this strange land, I desperately want to return to my home in Arendelle and my sister Anna."

"Oh! you are Elsa from Frozen!" Henry was quite proud that he pieced it together, he had seen the movie during his year in New York, it was all over the media and quite unavoidable.

Queen Elsa however looked at him confused,  " Frozen? Yes, I have ice powers but, my land is Arendelle... and it has not been frozen over in a long time."

"Right, I just meant the movie... "

"Movie? What's a movie?"

"Yea a movie is a story told with moving pictures... but never mind it's a bit hard to explain. Um well if you need help my mom is the sheriff here, she could help you find your sister."

"I thought your mother was the Mayor and  Queen ?"

"Yeah, I meant my other mom the daughter of Princess Snow... I have two moms, It's complicated..."

Elsa looked at him disbelievingly. But she seemed to get over the confusion quick enough, after all this was a strange land with strange customs and creatures, who was to say it wasn't all possible.

"I'm waiting for my mom, Queen Regina. I don't know when she will be back ... or if she will show up... but, If you want you can wait here with me" Henry looked bleak, staring down as he spoke. He must have looked very pathetic because soon Elsa rushed to kneel by his side.

"Don't look so sad,  ruling a kingdom can take up a lot of time and... it's not that we don't want to make time for our loved ones, but sometimes it gets difficult to divide our attentions."

"... It's not that, It's... I... don't worry I know she loves me and that she has a lot going on but um" He was surprised to hear someone come to his mothers defense, [She doesn't even know my mom. Maybe it's a queen thing, maybe royalty tend to neglect their kids] "Um hey don't worry about it, my other mom, the sheriff she can help find your sister and find you guys a home here."

"Thank you, prince..."

"Henry" He smiled at her "Just Henry, no need for titles"

"Thank you Henry, but really all I want is to go home. Anna wasn't brought here too, I was trapped, and released. She is still back home in Arendelle."

"Right, sorry you said that before. Unfortunately, right now there is no way to get out of Story Brooke. But my Mom the queen and my Grandpa on my fathers' side are both powerful magic wielders, maybe they can help find a way to get you home."

"Thank you, ... I thought you had two mothe... you have a father too?"

Henry couldn't help but laugh, a soft chuckle filled the office. "Yeah, my family tree is kinda complicated... I have a baby uncle too."

All Elsa could do was smile with him.

"Hey did Olaf come over with you? or is he back in Arendelle too?"

"Who? Who is Olaf?"

"Y'know, the snow man you built with your sister he sings about summer...well, he was in the movie so I just figured."

Henry began to describe the movie Frozen in detail to his guest. Smiling when she would nod and confirm facts that actually occurred, and shrug when she would deny bits and pieces. When he was finished retelling the story, she simply shook her head.

"Though I am surprised that the story was actually quite accurate, there are also many things that were not mentioned, and things that never happened. Olaf the animated snowman being one of them. Not everything is portrayed the way it was, the story seems like it was geared to be a pleasant children's tale. "

"Yeah, I guess I should know better, the movies about my family and friends aren't all that accurate either"

After  some fidgety waiting in  the silence of the office Henry had an idea.

"Hey, maybe we can find you a temporary place to live or sleep, and then I can find you when my mom comes."

"Oh I have a place to sleep thank you, Granny gave me a key, room 23"

"Cool, well either you can wait here with me or," Henry reached in to one of the drawers and pulled out a map of Story Brooke "Here is a map of Story Brooke, I'll circle all the best places to visit, maybe you can sight see and later when my mom comes back I'll ask her to help you out."

Smiling she took the map in her hands, "Thank you, I will use it to explore the town, and maybe thaw a few things, I might have accidentally frozen some Me-at-ahs"

Henry guffawed "You mean Doc's car, he loves that thing"

The queen simply blushed. She began to walk away but briskly turned back to him. "Before I leave could you please indicate where the graveyard is?"

[The graveyard? That's a bit weird] He circled the spot on the map and drew an arrow pointing at it. "I would go with you to tour and explore, but I'm on a mission waiting for my mom."

 Elsa grins and thanks him once more before she leaves.

A few hours later, as he was starting to nod off towards a nap. After he had forgotten the visit with Elsa, his mother walked into the office. Tilting her head and smiling to see her son slumped over her desk.

Lifting his head, he saw it her and bolted right out of the chair, hugging and kissing his long awaited mother.

After hugging him and brushing his hair with her hand she spoke up, "I'm sorry Henry, I didn't mean to worry you, just needed some time alone"

"I was looking for you yesterday, but I couldn't find you" Henry could hear the insecurity in his own voice. "Do you still need time alone?"

"No, I'd much rather spend time with you."

Henry felt good to be with his mother again, curled in her arms, he had missed it.

Regina, pulled away and looked at him with mock austerity "No more playing hooky, come Monday you are going back to school. Your family may consist of fairy tale characters but in this world school and a good education are important."

He whined, "MOM! I don't wanna. Please can't I just be mayor like you, It's easy just look bossy and order people around."

"Oh that easy huh? Is that all I do? I'll have you help me come the next mayoral campaign, the slogan will be, 'It's easy' "

It was funny how after all this time it was so easy to just be playful and happy. He internally vowed [ It'll be like before she was the evil queen, like when she was just mom. Reading to me at night, and making dinner, helping me with home work, Sunday brunch at the park... Everything will be like before, like when we were enough]

 

BELLE

Her husband was in the shower while she idly flipped through the pages of an old anthropology book. She heard the door bell ring, and perfunctorily walked to open the door. [It's unusual to be getting a visit]

She was surprised to see one of the Story Brooke Sisters at the door. "Um hello."

"Hi, I'm Nova. Sorry I came to visit without calling, I know we aren't very familiar, but I was hoping to see Mr. Gold. You see he is the only person to ever manage leaving Story Brooke. I was hoping he could help me find a way to venture out and explore the Americas."

Belle immediately perked up. "A fellow adventure seeker! Please come in, I've been researching into the possibilities of leaving."

The women sat together in the living room.

"Nova would you like some tea? I could go fix some if you'd like."

"No thank you, but I am pleased to hear that you have also been contemplating leaving. If you manage to find a way out, maybe you could let me know. It would be lovely to see the world out there."

"I completely agree. Truth is, even though I know Rumple managed to leave once I don't think he still has all the necessary ingredients for leaving again. I've been looking at the ingredients, and I know that some of them need to be manufactured first, and I doubt they are easy to come by here is Story Brooke."

"We mainly deal in fairy dust, and there isn't much of that, but I could probably help wrangle some of the ingredients"

"Actually..." Belle made her way to a nearby book case, she pulled out a little notepad. "I have the list of the required ingredients here, we would simply need to triple the measurements."

Nova took the list that Belle handed her, grinning widely from ear to ear. "I'll get to work on it right away" the former nun hugged her goodbye and left with her spirits high.

Belle went back to her anthropology book, this time intently reading the material.

Rumple entered the room dressed and toweling off his damp hair. "I thought I heard voices?"

"Yes Nova, one of the fairies came asking about the possibilities of leaving Story Brooke."

"Right, about that. Belle I looked into it and unfortunately the ingredients required are not available to us in this land." He looked away from her scratching at his chin and biting his lower lip. "However, I was thinking that maybe we should try and find a way back to the Enchanted Forest."

"Nova volunteered to help find some of the ingredients plus whatever components you might have left, we could manage to make some..." She was cut off by Rumplestiltskin

"But that's just the thing dear, I have none of the compounds or items. They have been completely depleted and consumed. Wouldn't it be nicer if we found a way back to the Enchanted Forest."

"I suppose it could be nice, and if we find a way back that would be great, but it seems more likely we could find a way to travel here, since you've done it before"

"Belle..." Rumple then conjured an illusion, he projected onto the walls visions of the forest and the palace he once lived in. "We could go back. We would be happier. I could cherish and lavish you like a divine princess. Treat you the way you deserve."

He wrapped his arms around her, and swayed with her as the pictures danced along the walls.

[It's thrilling to be in love, to feel as if we are floating on clouds.] She hummed contently and turned to kiss her husband languidly.

Briefly breaking the kiss "I'll help research for a way back." [ I'll look up both possibilities, If anything to help Nova.]

She relaxed back into his arms, reveling in the striking images, and the bliss that enveloped her. Her heart was aflutter.

 

SNOW

She sat in Granny's Diner, finally surrounded by some family. Henry sat reading his story book to his baby uncle, retelling the story of how Prince Charming had found Snow sleeping in the glass coffin.

Despite for her dislike of the stories in the book, Regina had been pleasantly sitting with them, but upon seeing Emma approaching the establishment she had excused herself to the restroom.

Snow peered out the window, her gaze followed Emma until she walked through the door. She waved at her daughter beckoning her to come over.

Emma gave her a small pained smile that didn't quite meet her eyes. "Hey"

"Hi sweetie. Have you been busy?" Snow asked trying to be as pleasant as possible. Henry did not return his moms greeting, instead he hunched his shoulder and turned away from her reading slightly louder to his uncle.

Snow pulled out the chair beside her.

Emma sat and looked quite uncomfortable. "I just came in for some coffee and maybe a sandwich to go. I've ... got some stuff going on... uh hey kid did you find your mom today?"

Snow prodded her grandson so that he would speak to his mother.

He grumbled just audible "Yea I found her."

She looked between her daughter and grandson [clearly there is a cavernous chasm of conflict and tension between these two]

Ruby came by, giving them all a toothy grin and taking their orders while cooing over the baby.

Snow stopped to look at her village: Her step mother despite currently not being present had been relatively pleasant. Her best friend though struggling with sensitive senses was still codling and adoring Neal. Her husband was off with the rest of her village trying to convince Granny, Marco, and the dwarves that searching for a way home should take precedence. Her grandson was by far the most helpful offering his services however possible. And her daughter, well at least she was there, although she looked fidgety and uncomfortable, clearly combating her fight or flight response.

Ruby stepped away to get their order after Emma had cleared her throat a few times. Oozing with impatience.

"Emma would you like to pick up the baby? He does the cutest thing when you press a finger on his chin, he smiles just like his father."

"Listen, Mary Margaret"

Snow gave her a hard look

"I mean Snow"

She gave her an even harder look

Emma began to stumble with her own words, "I mean ... mom... listen it's just that I'm not really that great with kids, and I really don't wanna break yours. You finally have the baby you always desired and I don't wanna ... I mean, it's just that... oh look here comes Ruby, with my order... see ya guys" Emma was out the door sooner than Snow could blink.

Henry, Ruby and Snow all looked at each other. [Even when our lives were in danger she didn't move that fast]

Snow stood up and made her way to the register, they had already eaten lunch, and Emma had picked up her order but not the check.

Granny pulled herself away from Davids' conversation, to her register. She picked up her head looking past Snow out the window before returning to the task at hand.

"Hey Snow, Robin is on his way over. And rumor has it he has been lurking all around town looking for Regina."

Snow looked around the diner then back towards the lady's room. She tilted her head and looked at granny.

"Hey, don't look at me that way. I can empathize with a broken heart, and I can smell him approaching, I'd spare her the confrontation."

"Thanks" [He's looking for her that's good, or is it bad? He is a married man, but who am I to judge. Although I was Davids' real wife, even if his Nolan counterpart was married to Katherine. But he was married...] Her thoughts were cut off  as she saw Regina head back to their table.

Snow made her way back to the table too, holding Regina by the arm before she could sit back down. [should I tell her about Robin, maybe she wants to talk to him...] "Hey Regina, before you sit I just thought you should know... that I really appreciate your help. And maybe you wouldn't mind coming home with me, now."

Regina looked at her as if there were a strange worm poking its head out of her mouth. A look of mixed horror and confusion. "I. Sure, ok Snow lets go"

"Great! Hey Henry we are going back to the loft come on."

"Grams I think I'm gunna stay with Gramps and hear what he has to say about the Enchanted Forest"

Both Snow and Regina looked at each other before rolling their eyes.

Snow picked up Neal and handed Regina the diaper bag, simultaneously leading her out the back door. They made it out just as the little bell of the diner sounded at the opening of the front door.

...

Back at Snows place the ladies made themselves comfortable with a mug of tea.

"Snow, did we come back to the loft in order to avoid David sulking and ranting about finding a way back to the Forest?"

[That and to avoid bumping into a lurking Robin] Snow took a long slow sip of her tea, saying nothing.

They sat in silence until little baby Neal began to wail. His cries piercing the comfortable silence and putting Snow on edge.

Seeing her discomfort, Regina stood up and went to the baby. Holding him up right and whispering into his ear, until the infant stopped fighting and simply huffed his protest.

"Thank you, I'm surprised you got him to calm down so soon, did you use a spell? Please don't use magic on the baby."

Regina quickly snapped at snow "I didn't use magic. It's not that hard to sooth a baby once you've gotten a hang of their personality and comforts."

Snow sighed, she was weary, simply too tired to fight with Regina. For a while now after Neals birth she had been feeling alone and overwhelmed.

Regina recognized the silent desperation in Snow. Regina sympathized for a moment, remembering her own fussy Little Prince, and the trouble she had initially trying to sooth him. Still looking at Snow and demeanor flicked a switch of irritation. Undoubtedly she was remembering the bloodline that had caused her nothing but problems. She handed the baby to Snow and picked up her mug again.

Immediately Neal began to kick and fuss, pushing his body away moaning in desperation.

"Ooohhh" Snow began to whine.

"Relax, just breathe calmly and speak to him, sing to him. It soothed you when you had nightmares and couldn't go back to sleep, It soothed Henry more than anything, It will help this one too."

Snow let out a slow sorrowful sigh, and then spoke in an allegro falsetto. "Hi there little charming! What can mommy do to help calm youuu. Would you like mommy to rock you, or to sing to you! "

Neal stopped his moaning and began to scream at the top of his mighty little lungs.

"Not like that. Just..." Regina put her mug down, sat extremely close to Snow and put her face in between the baby and Snow. In a slightly softer and higher voice than she normally donned she began to speak "Did your mommy startle you with her high pitched high paced speech? I'm sure that is annoying, even if you are her son **and** you love her. Just imagine all of what I had to deal with when she was growing up, she was like that **all** the time ... There, calmer now? yea that's good."

Snow looked at her with disbelief. The shock had left her mouth ajar.

Without moving her position, Regina directed her soft speech to Snow "Don't be false with him. If you are irritated, then be irritated, If you are happy then be happy, be genuine.  However, based on what I've seen I suggest you try to stay calm at all times."

Snow let out another little sigh. Subconsciously adopting Regina's manner of speaking before tumbling back into her agitated state, "I am in a constant beleaguered state, I haven't been calm in weeks. Charming is here mostly for all the cute and sweet baby moments whereas I'm stuck with the crying, vomiting and the late nights; Not to mention the cramps, bloating, plus my feet are still swollen, I have no energy, and I'm so stressed I think I'm losing my hair, **And** David is so absorbed with finding a way back to the forest, he thinks one daily diaper change is 'helping out'. He shouldn't even be looking for a way back because Home should be where your family is, and currently we all reside in Story Brooke, so this is home."

Regina pulled back and blinked a couple of times before letting out a happy hearty laugh. "All I had to do was let you have your baby and you would have been this miserable, Oh If only I had known. No curse required."

Snow pouted before Reginas laugh began to infect her, soon she was also laughing.

And best of all not a sound came out of little Neal, he was mesmerized with what was happening before him.

[It would have been nice, If we could have always been this close... I wonder If, if we are close enough so that I could ask her about Robin?]

"Hey Regina?"

"What Snow?" whipping away tears of laughter.

"About you and Robin...What happened at the diner and what you said... it... we are worried about you" Snow was tentative but she was hoping their recent bonding would be enough to have Regina open up and not lash out.

"If you are worried that I was serious about your daughters' torture and demise rest assured I didn't mean it... well I meant it, I just don't mean to act on it."

"No, I knew that. I mean how are you doing? Are you going to pursue true love?"

"I... huh, I am a mess on the inside. But I'm looking for other ways to channel my anger and frustration. I have other things besides Robin to look forward to. My son for instance finally remembers me. I plan to get to work on the town, there are more residents now. I'm trying to amend my ways & let go of the past. I've let Sidney out. I've found a few new recipes I want to try. You seem to be needing my help & companionship.  Love and second chances, they have never really worked out for me anyway. I'd never go after a married man, so I will find other challenges to occupy my life with."

Snow only managed to catch half of what Regina had said. She just nodded her head and smiled.

"I think I'm doing good overall. There are just three people in this world that I don't want to see for a long time, Robin, Marian, and Emma. So long as they don't get in my way, everything should be fine."

[Right, so then no family dinners, or Sunday brunches for a while... Regina I'm glad we could finally be like this.]


	6. Ice Palace

ROLAND

He was playing hide and seek with Little John, he knew where to hide so that he couldn't be found. He was little, and unlike his name Little John was actually very big. So long as he stayed really low John could hardly ever find him.

Roland ran and hid in a gap bellow a hollow tree trunk, hiding by the shadows, and being very careful not to snicker when Little John walked nearby.

"Roland, come on out! I know you're here somewhere. We are too far from camp. C'mon your mom is going to kill me..." Little John continuously walked, looking for Roland further north.

[this is fun! I'm going to hide again. He can't find me]

Roland ran further east, [I'll go meet the sun!]

He kept his head down watching his steps as he clambered through the wet forest, he looked up to make sure he was still walking toward the sun. When something shiny glimmered past the tree tops, effectively catching his eye, and sparking his curiosity.

[What's that?]

He traveled in the general direction of the shiny point. He stopped cold when he saw a monumental Ice palace.  "Wow!"

Running to the palace he tried to open the large doors, but they were far too heavy and far too cold.

[A queen lives in a castle. My friend Regina is a queen, and she likes Rocky Road Ice Cream. Ice cream is cold. This castle is cold, this is her castle, like the one in the Enchanted Forest]

"Regina! open the door, I wanna play!" He hit the door with his fist, trying to make enough noise so that his friend would come out to play.

Without a reply he halted his attempts and turned around, slightly pouting. [She's not in her castle. Oh! I know! She's eating breakfast, with Granny!]

Roland had spent enough time playing in the forest to know in which direction he would find the road. He ran giggling towards the road, then once on the road he made his way to the diner, humming a cheerful tune.

...

Sure enough as he made his way into the diner, he saw Regina at the counter, drinking a coffee and looking at some papers.

"Hi!" he climbed up on the stool next to hers.

"Roland? Hi. Where are your parents?" She asked looking around frantically, she seemed ready to vanish out of the establishment.

"In camp. I'm with Little John, playing."

"Oh. Okay, good." she sighed in relief, but looked around for the child's caretaker "I don't see him anywhere."

"Yea, we are playing hide an' seek... I'm hungry can I please have ice-cream?"

"No, but I can order you a big breakfast platter, would you like that?"

Roland nodded his head in affirmation.

"Okay good, but you really shouldn't run off from the adults. Little John is out there waiting for you to find him. He'll get lonely and scared by himself"

Roland laughed, giving her a large grin, showing off his precious little dimples. "No, I'm hidin'. He's seek. An' he is big, he's not scared."

"Oh, well in that case this is a good hiding spot. You can enjoy some breakfast and wait for him to find you."

When his meal arrived, he plunged into the eggs and orange juice. He really was hungry. He didn't realize how hungry until the food hit the pit of his tummy.

With a mouthful he looked up at her and asked, "Regina? Um, I foun' your castle. Can we go play in it, later?"

"I don't have a castle here in Story Brooke."

Swallowing hard he perked up in protest. "Yea, Yeah you do! In the fores', made of coldt ice. and it has a heavy doors"

"You saw a castle made of ice? In the forest? Where? Who else saw it?"

He took a long drink from his orange juice before looking up at her again. "It's not your castle? I sawd it when I was playing, only me, no one else. You wanna come with me and see it!"

"Roland, can you tell me where you saw it?"

"In the fores'! It was coldt. but nobody, nobody was home inside. I can take you, and mommy and daddy and Little John."

"Okay, okay. Just...How about we finish breakfast, and I-someone will take you back to your parents. The adults need to check to make sure the castle is safe. So you will tell us where you found it alright?"

"I'll show you" He nodded in response.

He didn't know why his friend seemed alarmed. Between mouthfuls of food he looked up to see her pulling out her cell phone. Watching her thumbs quickly press on the little box, hearing swishing sounds every so often in between the pauses of her fingers.

When he finished his meal, he whipped his mouth with a paper napkin, then leaned over to see what she was doing with the box.

As one of the waitresses passed by Regina held onto her arm to stop her, speaking in a slow but slightly pleading tone, before ending coldly . "Ruby, I need your help. Roland here needs to be escorted back to his parents, If you could please... Don't give me that look. Something is amiss in Story Brooke yet again, and I need to make sure he gets home safe while I wait for David."

REGINA

She typed out a quick text message to David. Trying to portray the importance of the situation without actually going into too much detail. Though Emma was back, the thought of dealing with the sheriff was not something she wanted.  It would be much more preferable to deal with Deputy Charming than it would have been to deal with 'The Savior'.

She could feel Roland's tiny breath against her neck as he leaned over to see what she was doing on the phone. [I need to get him home to Robin. I can't... I can't actually go to their camp.] Just then she saw Ruby returning from one of the tables she was waiting. She reached out and grabbed the lycanthrope.

She couldn't stop the need that escaped her from her voice . "Ruby, I need your help. Roland here needs to be escorted back to his parents, If you could please..."

The woman in red gave her a pitting look. Spurring deep within Regina a flicker of agitation and anger. "Don't give me that look. Something is amiss in Story Brooke yet again, and I need to make sure he gets home safe while I wait for David."

The she-wolf gave out a little sigh, and simply nodded.

Regina turned her attention to the little mop haired boy beside her. "Roland, you are going to go back to camp with Ruby here okay."

"But the castle. I wanna show you, we can play and...okay." he resigned.

She could feel her heart strings being tugged. His sweet little face looked so sad and broken.

She packed her papers back into her portfolio, left enough money on the counter for both breakfast and a generous tip.

Ruby, Roland and herself walked out of the diner together. She looked around, hoping to see David, or Little John or even one of the dwarves. She turned her attention to Ruby.

"When you take him back, let the Merry Men know that the cause for our early winter is probably residing in the forest. Roland here found something and we need the general direction in which to search. I'm going to wait for David." Her business like demeanor fell as she glanced down at the little boy and added with a sad smile, "He's a precocious little guy, please keep a close eye on him, deliver him safely."

She held herself as she watched them depart hand in hand towards the forest.

...

David approached with a slight trot, "Hey what's going on?"

"Not only has there been a change in weather, but apparently there is now also an Ice Palace in the middle of the forest."

David sighed, sounding exhausted "So we have another visitor to Story Brooke already? Why can't we have at least a week of peace?"  He eyed her as if she were to blame for all the misfortunes of the world.

She rolled her eyes, moving past his comment and the look of contempt he was throwing her way. "Roland saw where the Ice palace was, we have to investigate it. He can direct us to the general area. I suggest some back up, the dwarves or if you prefer just the two of us."

"I've already called Grumpy, he'll call Emma, and he'll call Hook. They should be on their way soon."

She internally grimaced [I suppose it's unavoidable, dealing with the damned sheriff 'Savior'. I am in no mood to deal with the self righteous twit. I'm in no mood to travel into the forest or anywhere near that camp either.] She began to reason with herself providing excuses to walk away. [Why am I doing this? Whom or whatever this is, if they stay out of my way, I have no need to confront or investigate. So what if the town is buried in a few meters of snow. I did my duty I alerted the authorities. They can handle it without me, or get killed in the process. I can simply go back to my office.]

She almost did turn to walk away until two little names popped into her head [Henry. Roland.]

She stood her ground. Waiting with Charming for the rest of the cavalry to appear. The first was Hook.

"G'day your majesty. What's this of a new threat to your little town? Someone else you've managed to piss off, or is this an elaborate plan of yours to exact revenge?"

She gritted her teeth, tempted to magically remove his hook and stab him with it. [Hurting the pirate is not worth it. I'll be cast as evil, yet again. He's baiting. But I'm a queen, not a cod fish, his bait won't work] Instead she gave him a sucrose grin. "I'm sorry we can't all sail through life plundering as we please without repercussion. Either you were a very good pirate or a very bad one. Either way feel free to hoist off."

He replied with a silent smirk, then looked up onto the sky.

Grumpy was the next to arrive, "So we're here to investigate a visitor who's freezing us out? Flying monkeys and now what?! Frosty?"

"Frosty? The Snowman? Really?" Sheriff Emma's voice drifted into the conversation from behind Regina.

Regina didn't bother acknowledge the new company, she started walking towards the forest and called out in a cavalier voice, "C'mon! I want to get this over with before lunch."

...

From the road, they could make out the camp. Ruby was talking with the Merry Men, as Roland seemed to be retelling his mother what he had seen with exaggerated hand movements.

Regina tugged at Davids sleeve. "I'll wait back here and follow when you have a general direction."

With sad and compassionate eyes, David replied "Yea ok, I understand this is hard for you, so if..."

She could feel the ire rising as yet another person looked at her with pity. A pity she did not want to tolerate from these people. Without letting him finish she cut him off with a snarl and eye roll.

She stood a little taller, channeling the inner regality instilled into her by her mother. The epitome of poise and perfection. She met his soft eyes with cold hard ones, and stalked forward now leading the team.

She called out with an authoritarian tone. "Step forward if you will be joining us in this investigative expedition?"

Ruby and a few of the Merry Men stepped forward. Little Roland also leapt forward, only to be swept back by his mothers protective arms. She also noticed that Robin did not step forward, he simply stared at her as if she were standing at the precipice of a cliff too far for him to reach or call out to.

" **Good**. Let's go."

Little John led the way for the group, closely followed by Regina. Everyone hiked in silence, careful not to say anything or tread on any toes.

...

Just as the palace came into clear view a familiar soft and defiant voice called out from a few yards behind them. "Wow. It really is a palace made of ice." Snow spoke up, astonished by the grandeur of the palace. She was followed by Robin, who didn't say a word or look up from the ground either.

David walked toward Snow, pulling her aside presumably to argue. Whatever their quarrel was about, Snow joined the team with a large smile and a ready bow. While David scowled like a told off puppy.

...

Both David and Emma made their way to the large doors, and with gloved hands used all their strength to pry one of the doors open. The group filed into the palace, astounded by its architectural splendor.

They split up and search the palace, climbing stairs, entering chambers, patrolling halls. Coming up empty, they all gathered in the palaces' large vestibule.

Red is the first to speak up. "I can smell that someone has been living here, but I haven't found a good lead. We can stake out and wait for their return **or** search the nearby area for a lead."

Regina could feel herself growing inpatient. She had been on a stakeout once before and wasn't eager to repeat. "No. We'll flush 'em out. If this castle was fashioned by magic then it is threaded with its creator."

Everyone stepped back, keeping their silence and their distance as she began to assault the elegant stairway and the top balcony it lead to. Hurling continuous fireballs each bigger than the last, until  her hands trembled and she could  no longer produce a decent sphere of flames.

"Regina, stop. This isn't accomplishing anything." Emma called from the back wall

As she put her hands down, a snow flake fell from the ornate chandelier in the center of the atrium, growing larger and larger. Until before them stood a platinum blond woman, in a crystallized powder blue gown. The woman fiercely looked around at the palace intrusion. Scanning their faces, and weapons.

Instinctively Regina produced the flames in her palms. The flames caught the sight of the regal blonde. With a cold gust the woman quickly closed the distance between herself and Regina.

As her comrades moved towards them, arms raised and at the ready, they were stopped by the Ice Sorceress who brushed them back with another gust. The Ice Sorceress then erected an ice dome which blocked both women from the others.

 

"I won't go down without a fight" Regina snarled.

"I don't want to fight you, but I will defend myself" the blonde countered.

 

Thumping echoed in the dome as the cavalry grouped around, striking at the thick walls hoping for a crack or break in the shield.

The frosty witch paid them no mind. Her eyes were solely fixed on Regina. With her chest held high, and a royal tone, "I am Elsa, Queen of Arendelle."

[Royalty? At least we might be able to diplomatically communicate in the same language.]

Imitating Queen Elsa's stance and tone Regina replied "I am Regina, Queen of the Enchanted Forest"

Elsa immediately dropped her shoulders and displayed a warm smile. "You're Henry's mother!"

The fire in Regina's palms grew tenfold  at the mention of her son. "How do you know my son!"

"We met at the government building. He gave me a map of Story Brooke. He, he didn't mention me? He agreed to consult with you on my behalf for acquisitioning aid."

"He didn't mention you at all"

Elsa looked sad. She thought he was sincere about offering help. "He showed me where the graveyard was. I was hoping to find you there again. I had previously seen you there, crying, laughing, burning something."

Regina was baffled. She didn't know what to make of this Icy Queen. She wasn't sure what to make of the mention of Henry, or that this woman had spied on her.

The pounding on the dome became continually louder, vibrating the dome walls. None of it seemed to register, an extraneous change to either queen.

Elsa looked and sounded very tired, "Queen Regina, I am no threat. I simply want to find my way home. I don't want to exert power, I don't want to be trapped, I don't want to be misjudged, I just want to be with my family."

That was something the former Evil Queen could relate to.  Both women looked away from each other. Sadness creeping up on their expressions, neither wanting to admit their small insecurities to the other.

Regina pulled out her cell phone and dialed Henry's number. The phone rang and within the second ring he replied " _Hey mom, what's up?_ " "What do you know about a Queen Elsa?"" _Oh yea, she came to your office yesterday, she was looking for help finding a way home to her sister, sorry I forgot. Is everything okay?_ " "It will be. Henry, that was somewhat important to mention to me don't you think?" " _Yea I'm sorry mom_ " "It's fine, I'm dealing with it. I'll see you for diner. And Henry, remember that everything we do has consequences, please try to be more considerate next time." She hung up the phone and looked up at a perplexed Ice Queen.

"Queen Elsa, we might owe you an apology for any misunderstandings. I hope we can put this behind us, and find some amnesty regarding this...situation."

Elsa timidly approached Regina, giving her a small meek smile "Henry mentioned that you were a powerful magic practitioner. I too have magic, although I still need to hone my skills and abilities...could you, is there any way, that maybe you could help me find a way home."

Regina let out a loud sigh, and smiled as she looked into clear blue eyes. "There are no known portals here, but If you would join my son and I for dinner we might search through my old text and perhaps find a way to get you home."

Elsa couldn't contain herself, launching into a hug with the Queen of the Enchanted Forest.

Regina stammered and pushed away "Don't think of me as cold, but I'm not really up for warm hugs"

Elsa looked back at her, as if seeing past the Queen and the Mayor, seeing only a heart broken and meek Regina. "Your majesty, I can see the pain in your heart. I'm sorry, I wish I could help ease it."

Regina took another step back, [What is this? This girl doesn't know me. I don't need her pity or anyone's sympathy.] she wanted to glare at Elsa, but couldn't muster the facial expression.

Elsa raised her hands and dissipated the dome around them.

The sounds of charging and arrows leaving taught bows suddenly came rushing in.

Regina raised her arms instantly immobilizing everyone and everything. Luckily all before an arrow could strike Elsa in the eye.

The Ice Queen took the opportunity to stand behind Regina. Leering at the violent intruders.

Regina returned everyone to normalcy and spoke as if dictating a royal decree "This is Queen Elsa, ally and ambassador from Arendelle. She is to be protected and regarded as a personal friend to me and Henry. We will leave her alone, and she will promise not to alter our weather. You are all dismissed, go back to your regular activities there is nothing to see or do here."

As the group looked around confused and worried, they seemed ready to protest. Regina didn't allow for another word, she magically transported herself and Elsa in a swirl of purple smoke.

EMMA

As they trudged through the forest, she couldn't avoid the acid building up in her stomach. She desperately wanted to catch up with Regina and apologize, but the queen was all business. She also wanted to avoid the way Killian looked at her longingly, the way he tried to brush up against her. She couldn't find the strength to walk beside her dad, because her thoughts would often creep up on her insecurities regarding her baby brother.

She positioned herself between Grumpy and a couple of the Merry Men. Walking without saying a word. No one said a word really. The tension was thick, thicker than the snow covering the terrain.

...

It was getting colder, and though she had her jacket and gloves on, she could feel the frigid temperatures permeate her clothes.

They reached a clearing and in all its glory there stood a magnificent ice palace. [It's beautiful, sorta like the one from the Disney movie.]

Her thoughts were cut off by the voice of her mother. "Wow. It really is a palace made of ice."

Emma turned around to see her mother's wide bright eyes as she stared at the frosty monument. Behind Snow she saw a recoiling Robin, [somehow a cowering Robin Hood seems really uncharacteristic from what I remember in the stories.] the man never looked up from the patch of dirt at his feet.

Her dad pushed past her and forcefully grabbed at Snow, pulling her aside. She was close enough to hear their arguing mumbles, but not close enough to hear what they were actually saying. What she did see, was her mother pulling her arm away and giving her dad a very frigid stare. Until his shoulders slumped and Snow marched forward with a grin. [Don't know if I should be worried about mom and dad or if I should commend Snow for her command on Charming]

David put his arm around her and gave her shoulder a small squeeze "Come on, let's confront Jack Frost"

They trotted in unison to the large doors. Initially they each tried a door, but feeling the un-budging weight she joined David at the left door and used all her strength to pry it.

The group filed into the palace, [Incredible, the walls, the floor, the damn ceiling it's all ice] she felt her mouth gape open.

The Merry Men were the first to shake off whatever impression the palace had made and ran up the frozen staircase. Every one present split in different directions, trying to cover as much ground as possible, not staying in any spot for too long.  

At one point, she and her mother where in a large hall. Their footsteps echoing in the empty space. Emma couldn't help herself, she spoke before she could stop and think "So what, did you abandon Neal too? All to save the kingdom, the people of Story Brooke?"

Snow shut her eyes and pursed her lips, she sadly looked up at Emma, "Is this why you've been avoiding me? Because of Neal? I didn't abandon him, Henry is watching him at Granny's"

Emma didn't have a reply, she didn't even know why it came out of her mouth. She simply mumbled "I'll look over this way" and made her way out.

While she was making her way through one of the hallways she caught a glimpse of Hook walking in her direction. She quickly entered the nearest room, nearly crashing headfirst into one of the Merry Men.

He looked at her and smiled, "This room is clear"

"Right, I was just double checking" she tried to move past him further into the room.

He lightly tapped her shoulder, "Thank you, for saving Marian. She is like our sister, we love her very much, and now Roland can be with his mother again."

Her lips stretched out into a thin forced smile. The man walked out. And then she could see the room clearly.

She shifted her weight onto her hip and commented "Really?" [It's a bathroom made of ice. How does that even work?] She inspected the tub, and the ornate basin, she also noted that a large sheet of ice was polished so that she could see her reflection.

...

She made her way back down to the large entrance. She wasn't the only one who came up empty, everyone else seemed to cluster in the area, some shrugging, others shaking their heads.

As the last few stragglers joined the group Ruby commented "I can smell that someone has been living here, but I haven't found a good lead. We can stake out and wait for their return **or** search the nearby area for a lead."

[Stakeouts are good. I can do it, give myself some space from everyone, find frosty or jack or whoever this is...]

Regina spoke in an inpatient cutting tone "No. We'll flush 'em out. If this castle was fashioned by magic then it is threaded with its creator."

The former Evil Queen began to attack the stairway and top floor, launching ever growing fireballs.

After what seemed like an eternity, Emma couldn't take it any longer "Regina, stop. This isn't accomplishing anything."

She was going to comment on how stupid it was for Regina to exhaust her magic when a threat could be looming. Before she could open her mouth she saw that Regina's gaze was set on a snow flake in the middle of the hall. A Snow flake that seemed to be growing. As it grew in its place stood a woman in a blue dress.

[The Disney Ice Princess?! From the movie!?]

But this princess had defiance in her eyes. Everyone else raised their weapons ready for the fight. Emma got the cue as she looked around and raised her gun.

With a frosty gust the woman crossed the hall until she was meters away from Regina, a gust of powdered snow left in her wake. Robin was the first to step forward and ready his bow. Everyone else followed raising their armaments, the Frozen Princess magically pushed them all back, they tumbled and toppled over one another.

By the time Emma stood the Frozen Princess had trapped herself and Regina in a dome of ice.

[What the hell? Wasn't she a good guy? Damn the movies and stories inaccuracies.]

All rushed forward, trying to crack the dome with their fist and aimed kicks.

Killian bashed the dome with his hook, and though he had created the most damage soon there were ice crystals forming on the smooth metal of his hook creeping up to his arm until he wretched back in pain. Emma reached over and removed his hook, rubbing his cold stub with her warm hands. He peered at her from his dark eyelashes, consuming her with his blue eyes. They might have been standing there for some time but she wasn't sure, their longing stares were broken when they heard a large thump against the dome.

The other group members had lugged in a large tree trunk and were ramming into the dome. They got behind and joined the team.

Just as the dome began to show slight hairline fractures trailing from the point of impact, the dome began to dissipate from bottom to top. They all jumped back and reached for their weapons, readying their attack.

The minute the women were revealed, Emma could see Robin releasing an arrow aimed to kill.

The arrow never made its mark, they had been frozen in place.

When they were released Regina diplomatically spoke "This is Queen Elsa, ally and ambassador from Arendelle. She is to be protected and regarded as a personal friend to me and Henry. We will leave her alone, and she will promise not to alter our weather. You are all dismissed, go back to your regular activities there is nothing to see or do here."

[Huh? Did we miss something?] She turned to look at her father, just to make sure she was hearing right. Then the queen and her icy friend vanished.

"So the Disney Frozen Princess girl is friends with the Evil Queen? What just happened, what's going on?"

 

SNOW

Early that morning there was a knock at the door. Since she was nursing Neal, David sleepily rubbed his eyes and went to the door.

Henry was standing there with a bright smile and his story book tucked under his arm. "Hey guys, I came to hang out with my uncle for a while"

"Great kiddo. Do you want some breakfast?"

"Nah, I already had some at Granny's with mom. She is going back to the office to drop off some papers and then coming over later."

"yea? what is your mom doing in the office?"

"She's organizing everything for the next election, In case she doesn't win she wants to leave everything in order"

David and Snow shared an incredulous look. But left the topic alone. [I wonder what that's about?]

Henry sat by her and opened the book to one of the stories about Bandit Snow White. David grabbed his large mug and drank his coffee cherishingly.

Just when the story was getting exciting and Snow was running through the forest escaping arrows, Davids phone beeped. Then another Beep.

Snow leaned over far enough to see the words from the second message " **In The Forest Might Lie The Reason For Our Frosty Weather"** Sent by Regina.

David polished off the rest of his coffee and quickly typed out a few messages of his own.

Snow looked up at him as he shrugged on his jacket. "What was that about?"

"Nothing Snow, just a little searching party." David pulled out his keys and headed out without saying good bye or looking back.

[Right, and I believe you.]

"Henry would you be willing to watch little Neal for a few hours?"

"Yea, I'd love to, are you going to go follow him?"

"Yep, I'm gonna help with the search party, will you help me pack up a diaper bag? You can watch the baby at Granny's that way Red or Granny can help you if you need it."

"Sure, but shouldn't you catch up to him before you lose him?"

"I'll find him" She gave Henry a cheeky grin. [I'll always find him]

They set up the diaper bag, turned off the stove, fixed a few things in the house, and headed out.

...

With a few clues from the gossiping town folk, and a trail left by the forest road, she soon made her way to the Merry Mens' encampment.

She made her presence known, and asked around for who knew what direction they had gone in. Robin stepped forward,  walking towards the direction in which everyone else had left. Before they made it completely out of the camp Marian called out to them from behind. "Robin? Where are you going?"

The man half turned and called back "I'm leading Snow to the others, we will be additional enforcement, I'm helping keep our home safe. I'll be back."

Snow looked between both of them, this situation looked far too uncomfortable [Poor Robin]

They both continued forward, and Robin explained what his son had seen, and how everyone else found out. He gave Snow a sad smile, and they continued most of the trek in silence.

As she trudged through the terrain, she tumultuously asked "So you are reconciled with your wife, that's good. We are Regina's family, we will make sure she is alright. Do you still love her? Probably not, she tried to kill your wife, it took me a long time to forgive her and she was family whom I admired for a long time..." before she could continue rambling Robin cut in roughly

"Snow our situation is not similar, and it is none of your business. Please stay out of it." 

His voice was gruff, but his eyes were soft and hurt, he timidly looked down, not saying another word as they followed the trail the others left behind.

As they marched through the cold wet forest they were soon surrounded by snow powdering the immediate flora, icicles hung from the tree tops and ahead she could make out a clearing.

She could make out the beautiful blond curls of her daughter, as they approached the search party group, they were all looking up at an immense statue of ice. [Or is it a castle ?] She excitedly strutted forward to get a better look.

"Wow. It really is a palace made of ice." She exclaimed as she managed to get a good look at the frosty fortress.  

She didn't take her eyes away from the palace until her husband cogently pulled her aside to speak.

"What do you think you are doing here? It could be dangerous. Where is Neal?" He demanded, with brittle patience.

Snow looked at his hand as it firmly grasped her arm, the gesture was more hurtful than the pressure. She tried not to let his tone get to her. "He is with his nephew and Granny. I'm here to help the search party. I'm here to help keep my daughter, my husband, my family and my home town safe. I know how to take care of myself, I'm not a novice. Shall we do this, or are _you_ going back home to Neal?"

She pulled her arm away, giving David an icy forewarning glare. Her husband caved, his shoulders drooped, as he relented. Snow marched forward with a satisfied grin. [That's what I thought]

...

The group divided and searched in different directions.

At one point, she had entered the great chamber of the palace [well it is a small palace after all, maybe this is the great hall], on the opposite side of the hall she saw her daughter approaching from the west side entrance.

Hearing her daughters footsteps echoing in the empty space. She couldn't help but imagine a young Princess Emma playing in the great chamber of their own palace, singing and dancing, young and gleeful.

Emma's bitter voice cut through her fantasy "So what, did you abandon Neal too? All to save the kingdom, the people of Story Brooke?"

The frigidity in Emmas voice and words had no parallel, even their environment was no match for the cold Snow felt.

Snow griped her eyes shut and pressed her lips into a hard thin line [Abandon? I would never... I did once, but it was the only way... I...] She was broken, realizing that Emma still felt like a lost girl. An unloved abandoned orphan, Emma assumed that to her parents the kingdom & its denizens were more important than their children.

She sadly looked up at Emma, "Is this why you've been avoiding me? Because of Neal? I didn't abandon him, Henry is watching him at Granny's" [I love you both, I wouldn't willingly give up my children for the masses.]

Emma mumbled "I'll look over this way" as she walked passed Snow.

Snow stood in place, immobilized. Her chest hurt, her heart heaved heavily. [I am a bad mother. I've been having a hard time with Neal, I left him to come here, I abandoned my daughter.] She wiped the tears from her eyes. [I did it for her, without the wardrobe she would have been ripped from us when she came here, she would have been lost in the stasis of Story Brooke, otherwise we would have never been together.] She stopped her quivering chin, wiped the remaining tears and continued to search for the inhabitant of the ice castle.

...

The search turned up empty for Snow, and apparently all the other members. That is until Regina assaulted the castle with fire, summoning a regal [Snow fairy?] woman.

Though she and Robin had their bows taught and ready to attack, the woman in blue had used her magic to blast them back. Effectively separating all of them from  herself and Regina, whom she ensnared in a large thick ice dome.

Everyone scrambled to their feet and rushed the barrier. Snow tried breaking through the ice kicking with the butt of her boot, without success. David who was pounding beside her started to rub his fist, he removed his gloves to reveal his throbbing hands they were bright red from the cold which the gloves were weak against.

Robin pulled away, calling everyone over. They followed behind him running as he made his way into the woods and started looking around frantically. Finally he pointed at a tree that had fallen over, "There! Saw off the top. We will ram the damn thing open." He directed, and the merry men quickly got to work.

Soon between them they hauled the large husk of tree and with a running start rammed the dome.

The dome seemed unaffected. Robin let out a guttural growl and counted off as they paced their ramming. Finally at the sight of hairline fractures trailing their spirits rose, however the dome began to magically fritter away from bottom to top.

Again Snow and Robin were the first to react, they picked up their bows and aimed at the woman in blue. When the women were revealed, Snow heard Robins arrow leave his bow, she released hers then. Only their arrows were frozen in place and when she tried to reach for another arrow she realized she had been magically stilled.

Their target hid behind Regina, who diplomatically declared to them that the woman was a queen who was also an ally.  Before anyone could approach or question either queen they vanished in a blur of purple smoke.

Emma raised her arms in confusion and walked toward her parents asking, "So the Disney Frozen Princess girl is friends with the Evil Queen? What just happened, what's going on?"

Snow shook her head without an answer, it was her husband who spoke up.

"I've heard of the Snow Queen, I had a friend who spent time in Arendelle, he told me how the queen was a wicked sorceress who froze the land and corrupted his love Princess Anna against him. Looks like the Evil queen is back and worse she has a frigid ally." David peered around the room, everyone but Robin looked aghast.  

Robin spoke with a sharp edge to his voice, "Regina, is no longer the Evil Queen. If she says this Queen of Arendelle is a friend of hers and Henry, then I choose to believe and respect that. Come men. There is no threat here. On with it." The men retreated.

Ruby and Grumpy followed suit, mumbling with each other. [Undoubtedly getting their story straight, for what they are going to tell the rest of the town]

She turned to look at her family, shrugging off Davids concerned look.

She stood between Hook and Emma, placing her hands on their backs, "It's early but I'm ready for lunch, shall we?"

She led her family out of the palace.

 

ELSA  

Her head cleared after the disorientation and slight haze she was left with after the queen had transported them from her palace to [Regina's humble abode?] the queens home.

Elsa looked around, everything was so pristine, clearly this was the home of someone important. "Your majesty is this your domicile?"

The queen from the enchanted forest looked around her own home, she didn't seem particularly proud of it, but she smiled when her eyes stopped at a door upstairs. "Yes, and please call me Regina, or Ms. Mills, the practicing government of this land is democratic not monarchial."

Elsa nodded "Yes, Henry had explained it to me. He is very well learned and quite an impressive young man."

Regina beamed a very large smile at her, "Thank you, he is the light of my life. I am very proud of my son."

Regina led her to the kitchen. "Elsa is there anything I could offer you to drink? How about some of the best apple cider you've ever had?"

"That would be lovely thank you, Regina."

The mayor, began to roam around the kitchen acquiring two tumblers with hard cider. Giving Elsa one as she gingerly drank from the other.

"Will you tell me what happened to you? If it is too painful, you can just give me the general information, it might be helpful to relieve your stress and to aid our investigation for how you came to be here and how we can get you back home."

"I broke free from an urn that a dark wizard had incarcerated me in, approximately three nights ago. I awoke in a barn by an old abandoned farm house" Remembering Henry's map, she pulled it out and pointed to the general area.

Regina, pressed two fingers to her temples and furrowed her brow as she rubbed. "Of course, it was the same portal that brought Marian. We have the sheriff to thank for your appearance here. The portal you went through was one that traverses great lengths in time and space. Duplicating it is unfathomable, but perhaps we can find another way."

Elsa could see how tired Regina seemed, and the task at hand seemed to be tremendous, but the thought of going home to Anna filled her heart with glee, and she looked at the former queen with large hopeful eyes. [This is a kind and bighearted queen, how had I not heard of the Benevolent Queen of The Enchanted Forest before?]

The queen circumspectly spoke again "Elsa, If we ever get you back, If it is ever possible... you might not find your sister the way you remembered her. It is quite possible that in Arendelle 31 years have gone past."

"What!?" Elsa was disbelieving but upon seeing Regina flinch she delicately amended, "What do you mean? Why would 31 years have passed?"

Regina let out a small sigh, and masked any emotions from her features. With a porcelain set face and a detached tone, "I was once known as the Evil Queen, I cast a curse that would tear away subjects from my kingdom and from my desire to this town. Here they would be ripped away from their happiness, and all were frozen in time for 28 years until the savior broke the curse. I have since reformed. The savior, the sheriff, foolishly went through the portal that took her back 31 years in time to our realm, there she altered the past, and apparently also brought you back."   

Elsa looked into her tumbler, examining the amber liquid as she processed everything. [Even if I find a way back, I would have lost 31 years. 31 missed birthdays. Would Anna have kids by now? Would our kingdom have maintained its status, its economy?] The liquid in the glass began to ripple, her tears had fallen in.

Regina reached over the kitchen counter and wiped away the tears, "Elsa, I am so sorry."

She placed her hand atop Reginas, stifling a sniffle as she trembling smiled up at her. "Thank you, but even if all those years past, I would still want to go home and see my sister, for whatever remainder of time we have left. And thanks to your wife the sheriff I am free from the wizards urn, if anything I am thankful for a way out of there."

This time It was Regina's turn at bewilderment "What?! The sheriff, the savior is not my wife!" Regina saw how the tender moment between them had been broken by her exclamation, so she too amended by softening her voice and returning her hand to Elsa's, "Why would you think I was wed to the sheriff?"

Elsa had a hard time regaining her thoughts and her breath, first the news of 31years gone, then Regina shouting at her bemused.

"Henry, told me he had two mothers. The mayor and former queen, and the sheriff daughter of a princess, and a father who is son of a mighty sorcerer."

Regina let out the breath of air that she was apparently avariciously  holding. She then proceeded to explain how adoption in this realm worked, how Henry had sought out his birth mother, and inadvertently found his birth father who was now resting in peace.

The women sat and drank, retelling their personal life stories. Sharing pleasant anecdotes with one another; recalling challenging times when they ruled a kingdom and the weight of the world was on their shoulders.

Regina hummed "You know, despite being the Evil Queen I was actually a good ruler. That is, when I wasn't after my stepdaughter, killing all who aided her. The king had left behind a thriving kingdom, but I kept it running smoothly."

"You really killed entire villages? How could you live with..."

Elsa was cut off at the sound of the front door resounding shut, and Henry calling out "Mom, I'm home!"

Both ladies smiled at Henry as he entered the kitchen.

"Elsa! Hi." He smiled and greeted her with a hug. "Mom I'm hungry are we having diner here or are we going out?"

"I'll whip something up. It'll be ready in 30-45 minutes, please be washed up and ready by then. Elsa would you like to help me in the kitchen or would you rather spend time with Henry?"

She looked at both of them, [I'd definitely be no help in the kitchen, just a hindrance] she gave Regina an apologetic look, "I'd rather spend some time with Henry, maybe he could further explain all these wonderful things your realm has to offer."

Regina nodded with a smile and started busing herself in the kitchen. Henry pulled on her arm and beamed "Let's start with the TV I can _show_ you what a movie is."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.  
> I am thinking of adding more to it (mainly because writing has been therapeutic, what with my withdrawal)  
> Is there someones perception I should have added?  
> Any feedback is welcome (dont worry i'll get over my hurt feelings)  
> Thank you


End file.
